Oh What A Week!
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: A sequel to "Oh What A Night!" Time has passed since we last saw Ben and Mal; however sometimes the past can come back to haunt you. How are Mal and Ben going to get through this? Read and find out! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back guys! This idea came to me halfway writing 'Oh What A Night' and I couldn't resist! I know I say this about a lot of my stories but what can I say? I can't resist a good plot, so I hope you enjoy this story following from the first part. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"Ben everything will be fine" I said again over Ben's shoulder. We were now at Auradon Central Airport and I was about to leave on a week's art trip with college; Ben had come to see me off as everyone else was still asleep. I did say goodbye to Evie last night as I had to leave early morning for my flight and Ben said he wanted to see me off; so due to this he stayed over mine. I knew that it was going to be hard for both of me and Ben to be away from each other but we had some time together planned for when I come back. Another reason that I knew that this trip was going to be difficult for the pair of us was because Brad was coming on the trip with me (as he was in the same art class) and there wasn't really anything we could do about it.

Since me and Brad ended things it was awkward and sometimes volatile; even more so after a little incident that had happened a month after the whole me getting stabbed thing. Brad thought he would try to put a spanner in the works for me and Ben and post a photo of me and him together lying on his bed (thankfully we were clothed - I never allowed him to take any other photos). He even had the nerve to put the captions _#throwback, #whenyouweremine, #bettertohavelovedthanlost, #you'llbeback and #missyou._

Thankfully after some arguing on social media and over text he finally removed the photo; but this wasn't before a lot of people had already seen it so me and Ben got backlash from it. However to Brad's dismay it only made me and Ben stronger rather than push us apart; but Ben still hated the fact that due to college I was going to be around Brad and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Yeah" he muttered into my ear.

"Ben" I said as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"We have already been through this countless times" I reminded him.

"I know" he answered as he pursed his lips together.

"I just don't like the sound of him being near you and I can't do anything about it" he repeated sadly for the countless time.

"Ben I offered not to come on this trip if it made it easier for you" I offered again. I meant it; if Ben told me right now that he didn't want to go I wouldn't go. Yes I needed to go as we were going to research certain art galleries for a project on my course but I didn't need to go; I could do the research at home - Ben just didn't want me to miss out because of his insecurities. We had even argued when I told him that I wasn't going; but Ben had persuaded me that I needed to go. He knew that I wanted to go I just didn't want to make it hard for him.

"And for you not to be able to do your project" he muttered as he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand.

"No" he quickly added.

"I don't want to get in the way of your studies" he stated.

"I know" I answered.

"Ben I know that this is hard for you" I said as I wrapped my arms around Ben's neck.

"But I will only be gone for a week and then we will spend some quality time together" I said with a small smile hoping that this would reassure him.

"Yeah" he answered with my favourite crooked smile.

"Remember you promised me a surprise" he teased.

"And you promised me one" I teased back.

"Yes" Ben answered smugly. Last night Ben disclosed that he already has planned my surprise for when I returned; however he wouldn't tell me what. So I just teased him and tried the same tactics; I had a rough idea what I wanted to do for him but I wanted to make it better. Thankfully I had a week to make it better but that didn't stop me from being intrigued about what Ben had planned for me.

"I best get my thinking cap on" I chuckled.

"Hmmm" Ben purred.

"I love you Miss Faery" he said lovingly as he tightened his arms around my waist which pulled me tightly against him.

"I love you too Mr Adams" I replied before I pressed a kiss to his lips however we both pulled away when we saw a bright flash that told us someone had just taken our photo.

"We knew that was going to happen" Ben sighed as he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Yep" I agreed and I noticed that Ben's eyes quickly swept across the busy airport terminal.

"Oh well" he said dismissingly.

"Let's give them something to see" Ben said and he quickly pulled me to him. I was about to pull away as I sensed another flash however Ben's left hand released my waist and he cupped the right hand side of my face and deepened the kiss. We kissed for a few more seconds before we both pulled away breathlessly and grinned at each other.

"Now that will show them" I said sarcastically and I noticed that some of my art class had just walked past us; Brad included.

"Yes" Ben said smugly.

"It also has nothing to do with the fact that Brad has just arrived" I said sarcastically as I looked back at him and pulled one brow up cynically at him.

"No" Ben quickly disagreed as his face dropped.

"Benji" I said sternly.

"Fine!" He puffed.

"It might have a little something to do with it" he admitted.

"You boy!" I said incredulously.

"You need to be good" I teased him as I jabbed him in the chest. I decided to be light hearted about this; this was going to be hard enough on both of us without me being funny with him before I left.

"Or else what?" He flirted as his hand dropped my face and he wrapped his arms back around my waist.

"You'll get punished when I get back" I flirted as I brushed my nose against his.

"Promises promises baby" he muttered smugly.

"Mal!" I heard my friend Cassie say which made me look over to her. I noticed that our class were starting to queue at the bag drop desk.

"I need to go" I advised sadly as I looked back at Ben.

"Try not to worry" I said as I dropped my hands from his neck and cupped his face instead.

"I'm going to ring you and text you when I can" I reminded him.

"I'll also face time when I can" I added.

"I know" Ben answered.

"Come give me one last hug" Ben said and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Remember I love you" I said over his shoulder.

"Remember I love you too" he replied. I then pulled away from him and quickly pressed a brief kiss against his lips; I then stepped away from him and placed my hand onto my suitcase handle and wheeled it towards my group. Every now and again as I was in the queue I looked over and noticed that Ben was still standing there and I kept smiling at him; I waved one more goodbye to him as me and my class went up the escalator together as we headed for sercurity. The last thing I saw was Ben smiling and waving at me before we left each other's sight to start our week apart from each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know there has been a delay in getting these chapters to you and I can only apologise for this. I have been working on one of my main stories; I know what is coming on this story you are going to love so thank you for being patient while I got on top of things. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After a long eight hour flight we were finally in Apheliotia, we were all tired as we pulled our suitcases out of Apheliotia Airport at half seven at night. We then had to endure another forty five minutes of coach transfers and sorting out hotels rooms. Thankfully the boys were in another corridor so this assured me that Brad wasn't too close for comfort and I knew that this would make things easier for Ben. So as we all started to drag our suitcases down the corridor towards our rooms I couldn't wait to see my bed, however I knew I also had to ring Ben. Yes I had text him after we had got through security but I think we both needed to hear each other's voices.

"Well this room is lush" Cassie noted after we had pulled our bags into our hotel room and let the door close behind us. We were now in a very spacious and bright hotel room with two queen size bed in it; there was a set of chest of drawers on the other wall adjacent to the beds with a large plasma TV mounted onto the wall. The windows fell from the ceiling to the floor and had cream blinds and royal blue curtains. On the final wall there was a large wardrobe that covered most of the wall before you found the door to a spacious and bright bathroom.

"Isn't it?" I noted as I sat down on the bed closest to the door.

"Mal" I heard Cassie say nervously which made me look at her.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked as she sat on the other bed.

"Of course" I replied with a smile.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Is everything ok? You know with Brad being here?" she asked as she started to fidget with her frizzy ginger hair.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"It has to be" I added.

"I just want no drama" I advised.

"But I have a sneaking suspicion that there might be some" I admitted as I pursed my lips together.

"Ben isn't here to stop Brad being well Brad" I said as I started to fidget with my rings on my left hand.

"I just don't want anything to ruin this trip" I sighed.

"Well we won't let it will we?" she said excitedly.

"No we won't" I agreed with a grin.

"You mind if I face time Ben?" I asked as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I knew that I only just text him not so long ago but I knew that he would value speaking to me properly.

"No" she advised.

"Not at all" she added.

"I'll go next door to speak to Claire and Emma" she added as she stood up from her bed.

"You don't need to leave" I stated.

"No it's ok" she advised before she quickly left the room. I shrugged and grinned at my phone and I quickly lay down on the bed and quickly rang Ben and grinned when I saw his face appear.

"Hey" I heard Ben say.

"Hey" I said in a sing-song voice.

"I wondered when I would get to speak to you properly" he teased.

"Hey!" I said as I pretended to be hurt and I pouted at him.

"I text you when I landed" I added as I tried to defend myself.

"Well on the way here" I amended as I rolled onto my side.

"Yeah" he answered with a smile.

"I miss you" he said lovingly.

"Ben I've been gone a few hours" I chuckled.

"Yes" he agreed.

"But you are also eight hours away from me" he stated bluntly.

"It's not as if I can just pop over is it?" he said sarcastically.

"I suppose not" I chuckled.

"But I'll be back before you know it" I reminded him.

"Then I can give you your surprise" I flirted.

"Hmm" Ben purred with a large grin.

"What is it?" he dared to ask.

"I can't tell you that" I laughed.

"It's a surprise" I stated bluntly.

"Spoilsport" he said as he pouted.

"Hypocrite!" I accused.

"You won't tell me what you are planning either!" I said incredulously.

"Nope" he said smugly.

"So show me your room?" he asked.

"Hang on" I said as I quickly sat up and stood up from my bed and flipped my camera so Ben could see my room; I slowly showed Ben the room.

"Room has a nice view as well" I said as I quickly stood up from my bed and I started to walk towards the window. Next to the Apheliotia Hilton there was a lovely view of the Apheliotia Lake with a steel bridge running across it that led into the city. Due to the night starting to set in the sky was now settling into a vast colour of purple heading into black; there were lights dotted around to show the multiple street lamps that littered the city.

"It's lovely" I heard Ben note.

"Maybe one day we can look at it together" I suggested happily.

"Maybe" he agreed.

"Mal?" I heard him say after a few seconds of us standing in silence.

"Aha" I replied as I flipped the camera back onto my face.

"I don't want to upset you by asking-" he started nervously.

"Right?" I said slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"But I need to know" he urged.

"Spit it out Ben" I replied as I continued to watch Ben get nervous.

"Where's Brad's room?" he asked as he winced.

"Ben!" I whined.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Sorry" he said sadly.

"No it's fine" I said with a small smile hoping that this would reassure him.

"Girls are in one corridor and the boys are in another" I advised.

"I'm in room 124, he's in-" I started.

"I don't know" I added confused.

"Around 163?" I guessed.

"So quite a way away" I urged as I sat back down on my bed.

"Sorry" Ben repeated as he pursed his lips together.

"It's ok" I stressed.

"I know this is hard for you" I added.

"I wish you were here" I said sadly as I pouted.

"Don't tempt me Mal" he said as I watched as he started to smile at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"I could be there in approximately four hours in my jet" he stated matter-of-factly with a smirk.

"Show off!" I muttered as I rolled my eyes. I heard Ben chuckle and I looked back at him and smiled at my perfect guy.

"Ben you don't need to come here" I said.

"Everything will be fine" I said reassuringly.

"I promise" I said sincerely.

"I know it will" he replied.

"It's just-" he started and I watched as he thought about what he was going to say. I didn't say anything to prompt him as I didn't want to rush him. I wanted Ben to tell me what was on his mind in his own time.

"I'll feel better when your back home" he finally stated.

"I know you will baby" I replied.

"But I will make it up to you" I flirted.

"Really?" Ben purred as a smirk started to spread on his face.

"How?" He asked suggestively.

"Now that would be telling Mr Adams" I flirted as I heard our hotel door open. I glanced across and saw Cassie walk back into the hotel room; she looked over to me nervously and her face dropped when she saw that I was still talking to Ben.

"I need to go but I'll text you soon" I advised Ben as I looked back to him as Cassie closed our hotel room door.

"Ok baby" Ben replied lovingly.

"I love you" I said as I winked at him.

"I love you too" he replied lovingly.

"Speak soon" I replied.

"Speak soon" he repeated and I stared at him for a few seconds before I ended the call. I knew that this week was going to be hard for the pair of us but we would get through it; and before we both knew it I would be back home - hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I just would like to say thank you for coming on this journey with me. It means a lot, I know you are going to like what is going to come next. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After breakfast the next day we were all assembled into a meeting room called 'The Hastings Suite', we were all talking aimlessly until our four lecturers (Mr Harvey, Miss Davies, Mr Samuel and Mrs Groves) all walked into the room.

"Right class" Mr Harvey, the head of our Art Facility, called. We all quietened down and I noticed that Mrs Groves was stood holding a see through box with a lot of folded papers in it.

"Normally we would have you in your friend groups but there are certain challenges that we are going to put you into groups" he advised which made me freeze. _Why did I have a bad feeling about this?_

"Everyone needs to pick a number out of the box and go and stand in your allotted groups" he advised as I looked down at the floor.

"These are also going to be the groups that you are going to be in for the week" I heard him advise as I bit down on my bottom lip to supress a groan. _Please do not let me and Brad be in the same group! For love of Auradon do not let me and Brad be together for the full week!_

As I was close to our lecturers I was one of the first people to pick a number and when I unfolded the paper I saw a bold **'2'** looking back at me and I nodded and walked up to the space that was designated for group number two. I then watched as the rest of the students started to get sorted; I held my breath as Brad walked up to the box and I watched as a large grin spread across his face when he read his piece of paper. I felt my stomach start to sink when he started to walk up to me; _there was no way that Ben was going to like this!_

"Looks like we are working together Mal" Brad said happily as he stood next to me as I noticed Sam started to also walk in our direction.

"It would appear so" I noted as I then watched as Cassie walked towards me. This made me feel better about things; at least I had someone to talk to this week as it was now going to be really awkward with me being in the same group as Brad.

"Right class" we all heard Mr Samuel call before he loudly clapped which made the room go quiet.

"Stand still" he advised.

"We'll just write your groups down and then we will go into the first task" he explained and we all stood near enough quietly as they wrote down our group names down. I noticed that Miss Davies's eyes widen when she noticed that me and Brad were in the same group; however I knew that she wouldn't mention anything. It wasn't appropriate to bring any of mine and Brad's history together as it would cause even more awkwardness and embarrassment.

"I thought this morning would be a good time to do some team building exercises as you are going to be in these groups all week you need to be able to work together" Mr Harvey explained after all of group names had been wrote down.

"Lucifer's sake!" I muttered as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What was that Mal?" Mr Harvey quickly directed at me.

"Nothing Mr Harvey" I replied sincerely with a small smile.

"I thought so" he stated.

"Bad girl" I heard Brad mutter next to me which made me scowl at him, however I couldn't reallly concentrate on Brad's comment as I heard Mr Havey's voice again.

 _"Right first task..."_

* * *

A few awkward hours had passed and so did several team building exercises; I understood why they were getting us to do them but I still found them stupid. I was always going to have to be civil towards Brad on this trip; well as much as I could allow. But this didn't mean that I wanted to be in a small group with him trying to figure out how to build the tallest paper tower in the room. Cassie kept throwing me nervous glances and I kept smiling at her hoping that this would reassure her. However there was another thought sticking in my mind - do I tell Ben or not? Yes I wanted to tell him; but he was already worried at the fact that me and Brad were on this trip together. I sighed to myself; me and Ben had promised no secrets; I was going to have to tell him when I got back to my hotel room.

"Well done team" I heard Brad say in the distance.

"We are so going to win this" he said happily as he rubbed his hands together.

"Don't you think Mal?" I heard him ask; however I wasn't really listening properly until he said my name. I was still concentrating on how to tell Ben tactfully and without hurting his feelings.

"Sorry?" I said as I looked quickly up at him.

"Do you think we are going to win?" He asked excitedly as he stepped towards me.

"Yeah" I answered nodding as I pursed my lips together.

"Go team!" I said sarcastically.

"You are totally sarcastic" Brad chuckled.

"This might not surprise you Brad" I answered bluntly.

"But I may have been told that once or twice" I added sarcastically. I didn't mean it to sound as bitchy as it came across; but I wanted to make sure Brad knew where he stood with me - especially after everything that had happened.

"I see" he noted as he nodded.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine" I answered.

"And you?" I asked politely.

"I'm fine" he replied.

"Look can we both be civil this week?" Brad asked as he handed me more paper that he had rolled up to help stabilise our tower.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"I didn't intend any different" I advised.

"Thanks" he said.

"Yeah" I repeated. I started to work more on the foundation of our tower before I saw a very excited Miss Davies appear with a camera.

"Group photo" she said excitedly before she quickly took a photo of us working together.

"What?" I asked slowly as my eyes widened in shock.

"It's for the school website" she advised.

"I see" I noted and we all got into a group and she took a photo and unfortunately for me Brad was stood right next to me. I pursed my lips together as I turned around - _I think that my conversation with Ben had to be over lunch rather than this evening._


	4. Chapter 4

**Uh oh! Were you guys expecting that? I know it was evil to push Brad and Mal together; but hey what can I say! My past time is to write about VK's - it was bound to rub off on me at some point. Also how guys do you think Ben is going to react? Let's find out now! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"There's my perfect girl" Ben said happily after his face had appeared on my phone screen. I had decided to get some sandwiches from the dining room and take them up to my room. I wanted to tell Ben about me working with Brad as soon as possible; Miss Davies taking photos of our group together also made me realise that the press will have followed me here. So I knew that at one point photos were going to circulate of me and Brad; and I didn't want to hurt Ben this way.

"Hey" I said in a sing-song voice as I was sat on my bed.

"Mal is there something wrong?" Ben quickly asked and I noticed that he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"No" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Well yes and no" I quickly amended.

"There is something that I need to tell you, I don't really want to hide it from you" I advised. I watched as Ben's eyes widened slightly but he stayed quiet so I used this as my cue to continue.

"You are probably going to think that it is a big deal-" I started as I nervously tucked my hair behind my left ear.

"But it doesn't need to be" I stated.

"Mal what on Auradon has happened?" Ben finally asked slowly.

"Brad" I said.

"What's happened?" Ben quickly asked panic stricken.

"I thought you said he was nowhere near you" Ben stated and I could see the panic start to embed fully into his face.

"He wasn't-" I started. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself before I made my admission.

"Until he was put into my project group for the week" I said as I winced.

"What?" Ben asked slowly as his face dropped.

"We all had to pick a ticket out of this stupid bag-" I started to explain as I started to panic. I really didn't want to argue with Ben; especially as we were both so far away from each other.

"We both got put into the same group" I added.

"So you are going to be spending all week with him?" Ben asked sarcastically.

"Technically yes" I advised.

"But not like that" I stressed. I didn't want Ben to think that I was going to enjoy this; the thought had even crossed my mind to go home. But I didn't want Brad to think that he had got to me and Ben; as I knew that this would more than likely lead into something later on.

"It's really awkward" I explained as I looked down.

"We've agreed to be civil" I stated as I pursed my lips together. I noted that Ben still hadn't commented on anything that I had said and quite frankly it was starting to make me worry.

"It's going to be hard though" I pushed on into the eerie silence.

"Sounds like you both have had a lovely little conversation" Ben finally said sarcastically.

"Ben" I whined.

"Really?" I asked incredulously as I looked up at him and looked at his cold stare.

"I need to talk to him for my project group" I stated.

"Doesn't the teacher know about what happened?" He asked.

"I think so" I said nervously as I really didn't know whether they did or not. Well I knew they knew something had happened between me and Brad; I just doubted that they knew everything that had happened.

"But I don't want to really bring it up" I stated.

"Could you ask to change groups?" Ben asked hopefully.

"No" I stated which made his face drop.

"Well I probably could" I amended.

"But I don't want the drama" I advised.

"It will bring drag everything back up and I really don't want to go through it" I said panic stricken as I didn't want Ben to be mad at me. All I wanted was a quiet life; but if Ben was going to be upset with me then I would just come home. Yes I wanted to be on this trip but not at the cost of my relationship with Ben.

"I see" he noted.

"Are you mad at me?" I dared to ask.

"No" he answered.

"No I'm not mad at you" he confirmed.

"Mal I know that you don't want drama; me neither" he said sincerely.

"I can't lie and say I'm not going to worry but-" he started.

"Please be careful around him" he begged.

"We both know what he is like" he stressed.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I'm just warning you-" I started.

"The press will probably be following me around, so if I'm working-" I went on to say.

"Brad will be with you" Ben said bluntly as he cut me off.

"I got it" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"Sorry Ben" I said sadly as I pouted. I knew that me being away with Brad knowing that he was just a corridor away was bad enough for Ben; but it was going to be even worse for him knowing that I was working with Brad all week.

"It's not your fault" he advised which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Anyway" Ben started obviously showing that he wanted to move the conversation on a little bit.

"How's your day been?" He asked with a small smile.

"Well we've been doing stupid team building exercises" I said disapprovingly as I pulled a funny face.

"Our lecturers think it will help us work together and get along this week" I finished.

"I see" Ben noted and I could tell that he wanted anything but me and Brad working together never mind getting along nicely.

"What about you?" I asked hopefully.

"I had my meeting with the Beauty's" he advised.

"How was Audrey with you?" I sighed as I knew that Audrey would love the fact that I wasn't there so she could show off.

"The usual" Ben sighed.

"Flirting, even more so" he added.

"Probably because she knows I'm not around" I said sadly.

"Probably" he agreed.

"You still have Tourney practice tonight?" I asked trying to get Ben to talk a little bit more. I know that he said that he wasn't mad at me but I could still tell that he was upset by what I had told him.

"Yeah" he advised as a grin started to spread across his face. I don't know why but I felt the need to apologise to Ben again for what was going on; I felt really terrible and I wanted to make it better for him.

"Ben" I said slowly.

"Yes Princess" he replied lovingly. I couldn't help but smile at my nickname and I had to supress a giggle before I continued to speak.

"I am really sorry about all of this" I stated.

"I know you are" Ben replied.

"I feel really bad" I admitted.

"I will make it up to you" I promised.

"You don't need to" he urged.

"I'll just settle for you being home safe" he said lovingly.

"Ok" I replied.

"But I'll get you something extra" I promised and then an idea suddenly came to me and I knew that Ben was going to love it; as I started to imagine Ben's face I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"What was that look for?" Ben teased.

"Nothing" I dismissed with a smug grin.

"Mal" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Just an idea" I advised as I didn't really want to give anything more away.

"What idea?" Ben asked which made me sigh; I decided to give him a little bit more information but he wasn't getting any more than that.

"An addition to your surprise" I confessed.

"Oh" Ben said slowly as his eyes widened.

"What?" He dared to ask excitedly as a grin spread across his face.

"Like I would tell you that" I purred.

"Ok" Ben said as he pretended to look hurt which made me giggle.

"What are you doing for the rest of today?" He asked obviously changing the conversation again.

"Exploring and shopping" I explained.

"We need to take photos tomorrow as we are going to Apheliotia Museum" I added.

"I see" he noted.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it" I said happily which made Ben chuckle. I then noticed that it was getting on and I needed to go as we would be leaving to explore soon.

"Anyway I'm going to go" I advised sadly.

"We need to leave soon and I need to eat my sandwiches as I quickly get ready" I advised as I slowly stood up from my bed.

"Ok" Ben said with my favourite crooked smile.

"I love you" he added.

"Love you more" I replied lovingly.

"No I love you more" he teased.

"Lies!" I chuckled.

"See you nerd" he laughed.

"See you loser!" I answered before I ended the call.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Cassie asked me as we walked into Apheliotia Tourney Goods during our free time. I had already planned something for Ben but now I had an even better idea; I couldn't wait to see Ben's face when I gave his surprise to him.

"Present" I advised as I started to look at the nearest rack of Tourney shirts.

"For Ben?" She asked as she started to look at the Tourney shirts as well.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"He does play, he plays for the Auradon Beasts" I advised as I turned and looked at the next rack of brightly colour jerseys.

"I thought I would get him something" I advised as I looked up at her.

"And maybe me" I muttered to myself. I knew what I had planned Ben was going to love; and I couldn't wait to see his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thank you for being patient. I know it must feel like all or nothing with my writing it's just I am trying to make sure that every story gets my equal time; which means it takes me a while to get back to a story after a while. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

It was now the day after and we had all just got off our busy coach and we were standing in front of The Great Apheliotia Museum and Art Gallery. A tall, grey building with marble stairs leading into it; I couldn't help but take a photo of the building. The architecture was exquisite with the tall grey cement walls and tall reaching, dark windows. Outside the building there were green leafy bushes and flag poles in the front of the building holding the Aurdon flag and the city of Apheliotia flag.

"Right guys" we all heard Mr Harvey shout as he stood in front of our group.

"You need to stay in your groups" he advised.

"And try to take some photos as research for your trip project" he continued as we started to gather into our groups.

"We will meet you all in the main hall at twelve for lunch before we proceed with the rest of our trip" he continued to advise.

"Enjoy!" He said as he gestured towards the museum and we all started to head towards the museum to start our research. _I was still having a gut feeling that something was going to happen - I could only hope that I was wrong!_

* * *

After we had looked in two art galleries we were now looking at the Picasso suite; I had managed to keep my distance from Brad. Yes we were in the same group but I made sure that I was never left on my own with him. It was going so well until I was stood next to Cassie looking at a painting of someone playing a guitar.

"Mal" I heard him say as he stepped towards me.

"Yes Brad" I replied not taking my eyes off the painting as I was taking notes.

"Can we have a word?" He asked and I looked up at him and I noticed that he looked nervous. _What on Auradon would Brad want to speak to me about? I knew one thing for definite that Ben wouldn't like it; but I did promise to be cviil this week. Surely hearing what he had to say should break the ice between the both of us?_

"In private" he stated as he threw a look in Cassie's direction.

"Erm" I said as I was still unsure about this.

"Please" he begged.

"Of course" I said politely and I followed Brad to a nearby painting where no one else was. I might have decided to speak to Brad; but I wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"Yes?" I said sarcastically as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're still cold with me then?" He dared to ask.

"I have good reason to be!" I spat.

"In fact-" I started.

"I don't think I should really be giving you the time of day; after everything you and your friends have put me and Ben though" I added sourly.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Well that is why I wanted to talk to you" he advised.

"Right?" I said slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I want to apologise" he said sincerely as he stepped towards me.

"For everything" he stressed as I took a step away from him.

"Ok" I said.

"Thanks" I added slowly. I didn't really know how to react to this; yes it was good of Brad to apologise. But there had to be something going on; after everything that had already happened between me, Ben and Brad there was no way that things could be civil. But I would accept his apology just to keep the peace on this trip; but I had to make it known that this wouldn't change anything.

"You don't seem so sure" Brad noted.

"I value the apology Brad but that's not going to change anything I'm sorry" I advised.

"I see" he replied.

"Too much water under the bridge?" He asked.

"Something like that" I stated bluntly.

"For what it is worth-" he started after we stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"I did enjoy our time together" he advised sincerely.

"Yeah" I replied as I didn't know how to respond to what he had just said.

"It sucks how things ended" he concluded.

"Do you mean about me being with Ben?" I asked sarcastically.

"Or the fact you and your friends put me in hospital?" I stated as I rolled my eyes.

"Both" he stated which made me freeze. I felt my stomach start to churn which told me that something bad was about to happen.

"Mal I know you are not going to want to hear this-" he started which made my stomach start to sink.

"But I will always have feelings for you" he advised which made me eyes widen. _I really didn't like this! Why did I think that having this conversation was a good idea?_ This was surely going to set something off between me and Ben; and even Brad if I told Ben before we came home. I could only imagine what would happen at the airport when I returned; it was at this point that I decided not to tell Ben about this conversation until I was in the safe confines of either mine and Ben's bedroom.

"I know you have them for me" he stressed which broke me out of my train of thought. _Brad thought that I had feelings for him? Really? I didn't even think that I had feelings for him back then?_ I supressed the urge to groan; Brad had now made this whole trip even more awkward. But I had to put him straight; I couldn't have Brad thinking that I had feelings for him or misconstruing things to think that.

"Brad-" I started.

"I know you can't tell me because you're with Ben" he said cutting me off.

"Brad-" I started again.

"Mal" he cut me off again.

"No Brad!" I snapped.

"Listen to me!" I urged.

"I may have had some feelings for you in the past, but not now" I stressed.

"I am with Ben; and I love him" I pressed confidently.

"That is what matters" I added.

"I know it will probably hurt you but I don't feel that way for you; I wouldn't even say I loved you back then" I explained.

"But there was something there" he countered.

"Which ended abruptly when we were fighting!" I spat.

"Brad there is no us anymore" I strained.

"So please don't dwell on it" I begged.

"Ok" he said.

"I guess I got my answer" he said as he pursed his lips together as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What answer?" I asked. I started to feel a little bit unnerved at the fact that Brad had already planned to have this conversation with me. I hated the fact that he had planned to do this when I was nowhere near Ben; when Ben found out about this he was going to hit the roof!

"I wanted to know where I stand" Brad stated.

"Looks like we would never get back together" I heard him say which broke my train of thought.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"We never would!" I stressed.

"Because I love Ben" I repeated.

"Yeah" he said.

"Better man won" he added sourly.

"Speaking of Ben" he said dismissively.

"Does he know that we are working together?" He asked boldly which made me want to hit him in the face. He had just told me that he had feelings for me and he tried to get it out of me whether I felt the same - of course I didn't! Brad was obviously looking for something else to cause trouble between me and Ben.

"Of course" I advised.

"Me and Ben don't have secrets" I stated and I quickly turned and walked in the opposite direction towards Cassie. _Where on Auradon did Brad get off on saying what he had just said?_ I knew that he would try and fish for trouble somehow on this trip but that conversation was ridiculously awkward.

"Mal are you ok?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah perfect" I said sarcastically.

"What did he want anyway?" She spat as she threw him a look.

"To complicate matters" I said gloomily.

"As usual" I added as me and Cassie left the room and headed towards another gallery. I made a mental note - that I might be working with Brad but there was no way that I was going to allow myself to be on my own with him from now on. He had made his feelings very well known and I was going to make sure that he never got the wrong end of the stick; I didn't want to be with him and this was the end of it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I know we haven't had anything like this in this story so far but** **I felt it fit and it follows the same style of 'Oh What A Night' I hope you enjoy it! But I'm going to say something - you haven't seen nothing yet! MWAH! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 ** _Forbidden Love: The Love Triangle Continues..._**

 ** _By Charlie Charlton, Auradon Times_**

 _Over the last three years we have watched the very turbulent love triangle between His Majesty, Mal Faery and Brad McCartan and we are now witnessing yet another twist in the story..._

 _It would appear that Miss Mal Faery is on a college trip and His Majesty is nowhere to be seen; however in his place is Brad McCartan. A student who is in the same Advanced Art Degree class as Miss Faery and they both share a love hate relationship. During the break of six month from her relationship with His Majesty Miss Faery was involved with Mr_ _McCartan. Th_ _e circumstances between the pair still haven't been confirmed as very little evidence has been seen to speculate a relationship. The pair were spotted out occasionally but nothing that would have gave anyone cause to think that they were a couple._

 _However the love triangle intensified when His Majesty came back on to the scene and Miss Faery had to pick between her first love and her new lover. The circumstances are still not public knowledge apart from the fact that Miss Faery ended up staying a short spell in Auradon General leading up to her reunion with His Majesty._

 _However even after everything that has already happened it would appear that even after six months of making her decision to restart up her relationship with His Majesty Miss Faery is still struggling to make a decision._

 _Yesterday Miss Faery's Art class visited The Great Apheliotia Museum and Art Gallery and as you can see by the photos in this article there were points where Miss Faery kept her distance from Mr_ _McCartan._ _However it wasn't very long before the pair could be spotted talking on their own; by the awkward stances of the pair you can see whatever they were taking about must have been_ _very hard for them._

 _Miss Faery then walked off to speak to some other friends but Mr_ _McCartan_ _was still in close proximity to her, with both of them throwing each other looks. Could this be another turn in the Forbidden Love Triangle? With His Majesty quite a considerable distance away is this trip giving Miss Faery food for thought that maybe she doesn't know what she wants?_

 _It was noted that His Majesty saw his consort off at Auradon Central Airport making sure that the world saw that he didn't care about his very public show of affection; as the pair hugged and kissed before Miss Faery had to join her friends at the bag drop. The pair kept sharing little glances; and the pair even bid each other one more farewell as they both waves at each other as Miss Faery travelled up the escalator with her class. It doesn't take an idiot to see that His Majesty is besotted with his love interest, but it would seem that Miss Faery still has some explaining to do!_

 _Since getting back together His Majesty and Miss Faery have appeared to go from strength to strength, but it would appear trouble will rear it's ugly head as soon as the pair are met with Miss Faery's previous lover. We have shared numerous situations in which the trio have been very public with their disagreements. Let's take a look at some of their moments:_

 _First of all there was the fight that wasn't; two weeks after His Majesty and Miss Faery's famous kiss on the balcony to tell us of their reunion we were then brought to a date night. The pair were seen sitting talking at the Crystal Palace before Miss Faery slid around the circular booth to sit closer to her beau; however it wasn't until the pair went to leave that things heated up. As Miss Faery was waiting His Majesty she was approached by Mr_ _McCartan_ _and his new beau; and it didn't take a genius to see that Miss Faery wasn't very impressed by her replacement. It wasn't long before Miss Faery had crossed words with both Mr_ _McCartan_ _and his beau before His Majesty appeared and Miss Faery quickly got him out of the restaurant and away from obvious trouble._

 _Then came the debacle with the infamous photo, it could be misconstrued as an innocent show of_ reminisce _or tactful revenge on Mr_ _McCartan's_ _part. Mr_ _McCartan_ _posted a photo of himself and Miss Faery sitting on a bed pulling funny faces; it wasn't long before comments, likes and shares started so the photo started to spread around across Facebook Instagram and Twitter. It didn't also go unnoticed that Mr_ _McCartan_ _used the hash tags - throwback, when you were mine, better to have loved than lost, you'll be back and miss you. These hash tags do suggest quite a strong love interest between the pair and does give us some insight to the type of relationship that they had shared. However two days after the photo went up on Mr_ _McCartan's_ _Facebook and several comments from both His Majesty and Miss Faery the photo was taken down. Was this really fair on Mr_ _McCartan_ _to remove this photo? Yes things had ended between the pair but if His Majesty's and Miss Faery's relationship was so strong should it have really mattered? But if we look at the other side of things; it could have been an attempt to spoil the new relationship between the royal and his consort. What do you guys think? What unfolded after this photo shows that things only got more frostier between the trio not better._

 _We then move on to the week after the photo was posted when His Majesty had come to pick up Miss Faery after college in his private limousine. His Majesty was stood waiting for Miss Faery and when she left college they both greeted each other with a cuddle and a fond and loving kiss. Unfortunately the tables soon turned when Mr_ _McCartan_ _appeared and a comment was made which made His Majesty go to step towards him; however the royal was stopped by his consort. As Miss Faery was quickly able to turn His Majesty around away from Mr_ _McCartan_ _and they both left without any further drama._

 _Finally we will have a look at the Charity Tourney match that both His Majesty and Mr_ _McCartan_ _were involved in; the Auradon Beasts were a group of players who used to play in the Auradon Knight Tourney Team at Auradon Prep. They were involved in a tournament with other teams that weren't on the professional circuit at the time. It was suggested that to raise money for the local charity (Second Chances), which helps children to get an education, that the Auradon Beasts would play a team formed by Auradon College. And you guessed it folks both captains of both teams were His Majesty and Mr_ _McCartan_ _; and the match seemed to be a way for the pair to let off steam. However a fight started in the middle of the kill zone when His Majesty dove at Mr_ _McCartan_ _after the pair were seen stood talking. The pair were seperated and the game continued with the Auradon Beasts winning with a three point advantage over the Auradon Warriors. It didn't go unnoticed that as soon as the match was over that Miss Faery was quickly by His Majesty's side to console him and the pair soon left before any more drama unfolded._

 _So now we are now brought up to date..._

 _Keep your eyes peeled folks for more news! We will keep you fully updated on what is going on with this very famous trio; especially as this college trip unfolds. Is there more drama for the trio? Or is there going to be more heartbreak in store for either His Majesty or Mr_ _McCartan -_ _I guess only time will tell!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thank you for being patient with me. I am trying to get this story to you as fast as I can, things are going to heat up soon I promise! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

The last three days have been a whirlwind; and to be honest I was so overwhelmed by everything it was getting to the point that I just wanted to go home however I didn't want the added drama. However it did give me a lot to think about; it was now the day after that infernal article had been released and it had its mixed reviews. Brad obviously loved it as everyone was now watching our every move; Brad kept trying to make sure that he was in close proximity to me but I just kept moving away from him. I think our lecturers got the hint at one point as they somehow managed to get me and Brad working on separate parts of our project by asking us to take different type of photos. So this meant that I was now taking photos with Cassie as Brad was taking photos with Sam; this helped greatly as this meant there was no other opportunity for us to be seen alone together.

I also had to endure certain people in my class acting a little bit off with me; which to be honest there was no surprise! That article had made me come across as a slut who has two men fighting over her. I hated that things were being made out like this; I loved Ben! I had no desire for Brad at all; I hoped that at some point this whole sorry mess would go away!

* * *

It was now the fifth day of our trip and to be honest I couldn't wait to go home; we had visited the Apheliotia harbour and took photos and I would have enjoyed myself if I didn't have Brad following me around like a lost puppy. I swore at some point I saw someone take a photo of our group together but I chose to ignore this. The day went painfully slow and thankfully when we all had dinner I decided to get something light and I sat on a bench and face timed Ben. He seemed happy that I rang him; I knew that this whole situation was getting worse for us both. Especially after the article was posted yesterday; yes I warned him that it might happen but that didn't mean that he liked it.

Ben wasn't particular happy that I was seen on my own with Brad and of course he wanted to know the circumstances of it; yes I still hadn't told Ben that Brad told me that he still has feelings for me. I hated myself for it but I didn't want to cause Ben anymore concern; I knew that if I told Ben about it he would be on the first plane over here and he would make his presence very known. This would cause more drama and I knew that this is what Brad wanted and I wasn't going to let him have it.

It was now the evening and we had all been on a night out; our lectures had planned it into our schedule as they didn't want us too hung over when we were travelling back home. We all ate a meal in a restaurant called TGIF and we all had had a good drink. After the meal it was suggested that we all went out for some drinks; however it was at this point that I decided to leave. I didn't want to put myself in any situations when I was drunk around Brad; I trusted myself but not Brad. The last thing I needed was any articles getting posted of me getting drunk when Brad was around me; I could only imagine the photos and articles now.

So after I got into my hotel room I quickly threw myself down on the bed and face timed Ben and grinned when Ben appeared on my phone screen.

"Hey" Ben said in a sing-song as he greeted me.

"Hey" I replied happily as I looked at Ben. Thankfully that he believed that there was nothing going on between me and Brad; yes I still hadn't told Ben about our conversation but I wanted to see him face to face for that. Fingers crossed that he wouldn't be too annoyed at me.

"You're in early" Ben noted.

"Yeah" I confirmed as I pursed my lips together and I rolled onto my right hand side on the bed.

"Has something else happened?" Ben asked and I watched as his face started to drop into panic.

"No" I quickly said as I shook my head.

"I just wanted to keep well out of the way of anything else that could turn into something" I advised as I looked down at the bed covers. Another reason why I wanted to come away from the others was because everything was becoming too much for me; and all I needed was Ben. I didn't have very long left on this trip and I knew I could ride it out; I just needed to be very patient and keep out of any situations that could cause any bother - if that is possible!

"I see" Ben noted.

"Mal are you ok?" He asked which made me look up at him.

"Yeah" I advised.

"I just-" I started but stopped myself.

"Just?" Ben prompted. I knew that what was on my mind Ben wasn't going to like; but right now I needed his reassurance.

"I wish I didn't come here" I advised and I watched as his eyes widened.

"That article-" I started but stopped when I felt a lump start to form in my throat.

"Has made me sound like a slut who is playing two men off against each other" I said sadly as I looked down away from Ben as tears started to gather in my eyes.

"I'm not" I finished as I wiped my eyes.

"Hey" Ben said sadly.

"I wish I could hug you" he said lovingly which made me look back up at him.

"Same" I said with a small smile.

"At least I come home the day after tomorrow" I reminded myself happily.

"Yeah" Ben replied.

"Mal" Ben said after we had been sitting in silence for a few moments.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Don't worry about that article" Ben stated.

"How can't I?" I cried.

"People in my class are even treating me differently; of course Brad is loving the drama" I said sadly.

"Mal listen to me" Ben pressed.

"The reporter has been dealt with" he advised.

"I am suing them and the paper for defamation and emotional distress" he explained further.

"I see" I noted.

"You didn't need to go that far" I added.

"Yes I did" he pressed.

"Mal I don't want you to lie to me" he said slowly.

"Right" I replied as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"What were you talking to Brad about?" He quickly asked again just like he did yesterday.

"Erm" I said nervously. I knew that me reacting like this wasn't going to help me reassure Ben but I really want to have this conversation over face time. As Ben could quite easily hang up and refuse to speak to me; I knew he wouldn't blame me for the conversation but he would be mad at me for keeping it from him.

"It wasn't anything too bad" I dismissed.

"Well what was it?" Ben asked bluntly and I knew that he suspected that something had happened.

"He asked me whether you knew that I was working with him" I stated; technically I wasn't lying to him. I just didn't mention the first part of the conversation.

"I see" he noted.

"Yeah; he didn't seem to like it when I told him that we don't have secrets and walked away" I stated. I started to feel guilty that I had just techically lied to Ben; fingers crossed he would forgive me.

"Good" he said smugly.

"Was there anything else?" He enquired.

"No" I lied and resisted the urge to pull one brow up in confusion. There was no way that Ben could possibly know what Brad had said to me; but by the way he was acting made me think he might already know. However I didn't want to bring it up just in case Ben was just wary due to my current behaviour.

"Really?" He probed.

"No Ben there was nothing else" I lied again.

"Ok" he said.

"I see" he noted.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he dismissed.

"Nothing that can't wait" he added which made me start to question whether he already knew again.

"I see" I noted.

"Sounds like something" I added.

"Maybe" he replied.

"Maybe not" he quickly added.

"We'll have to see" he said seriously and I started to worry in case there was something brewing for when I returned home.

"Ok" I replied sadly as I started to really want to go home as the stress of everything was getting too much.

"Are you really not enjoying your trip?" Ben asked as I looked down.

"I was-" I started as I looked up at him.

"But then all this happened" I said sadly.

"So I just want it over" I finished as I sniffed and wiped my nose.

"Do you want me to send my jet?" He asked. I looked up at him and thought about the possibility of going home early; that would probably get me out of this situation and it would also stop any other situations occurring. But then as an afterthought I thought about the drama of leaving; I didn't want Brad to think that I had left because of him. No matter what excuse I would give he would always think that it was because of him.

"No" I finally replied after a little bit of thought.

"I can wait out the next couple of days" I added.

"You sure?" Ben wondered.

"I could have you home within the next twelve hours" he offered.

"I know you can" I replied with a big smile; there was nothing more than I wanted right now was a Beastie hug but I would have to wait.

"You show off!" I teased which made Ben chuckle.

"I'll just wait it out" I said trying to reassure both Ben and myself.

"Ok" he answered.

"Well if you change your mind-" he started.

"I know who to call" I finished.

"I love you Ben" I said lovingly.

"Please remember that" I begged. I knew that after everything that had happened I could have lost Ben. I never wanted to lose him; I couldn't go through it again. I hated the fact that we were in this situation with Brad; there had to be a point where he left us both alone - I just wished it was now!

"I'll never forget it" Ben promised with my favourite cute smile.

"As long as you don't forget how much I love you" he stated lovingly.

"Never Benny" I said with a smile as I heard our hotel door opening.

"This must be Cassie" I advised Ben before I was about to look up at her.

"Guess who!" a dark and sinister voice said which made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end and when I dared to look at who it was my eyes widened in horror.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ooooooh who was at the door? Things are really going to heat up now, I promise! MWAH! Also I am sorry if this chapter is a bit too much for some of you, but it needed to happen. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"BRAD!" I shouted as I watched him close the door behind him. He staggered on his footing and he smirked at me. I could tell that he looked very happy with himself; and also very drunk.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I snapped as I started to panic. _Brad was now in my room and there was no one here to help me!_ So if this came to a fight; which was very likely I didn't know how things were going to go.

"I came to talk" he advised.

"I stole Cassie's key" he added gleefully as he lifted his left hand up and showed me Cassie's hotel key in his hand.

"I see" I noted.

"Well put it on the side and shove off!" I advised coolly.

"Why?" he asked as he face dropped.

"We need to talk" he pressed.

"No we don't" I disagreed.

"You need to leave" I pressed.

"Mal what's happening?" Ben asked and I could tell that by the tone of his voice he was starting to panic.

"Ben I'll ring you back" I advised as I looked down at him.

"No!" he shouted back as his face turned into anger.

"Oh" I heard Brad say slowly which made me look back up at him.

"That's how it is, is it?" he said disgruntled.

"You left early to talk to him!" he spat as he took a couple of drunken steps towards me which made my eyes widen.

"Well he may have helped you last time" Brad added darkly as his eyes roamed over my body.

"But he can't help you this time can he?" he said sarcastically as he stepped towards my bed.

"Brad keep away from me!" I shouted.

"Come on" he teased.

"Don't be like that" he said as he took another staggered step towards me.

"We're friends" he said in a sing-song voice.

"And we need to talk" he finished as he dove at my bed and I quickly jumped off it just in the nick of time so he wasn't able to catch me.

"Mal!" Ben shouted and I heard a slight bang which told me that my phone had landed on the floor.

"Grrr!" Brad growled.

"His voice makes me want to be sick!" he spat.

"Knowing that he stole you from me" he added darkly as he grimaced.

"I wasn't yours" I stated bluntly as he rolled over and looked up at me.

"You could have been!" he urged.

"If you sent him from your room" he reminded me.

"But no you-" he started but stopped to hiccup.

"You-" he started again as he gritted his teeth together.

"Sided with him!" he spat.

"You need to learn that I am your soul mate" he warned me.

"Not him!" he stated as he jumped up and tried to grab me again but I managed to jump out of his way again so this time he bumped into the set of chest of drawers.

"Brad get out!" I shouted.

"I swear to god I'll scream!" I warned him.

"So!" he shouted back.

"I'll still make you mine" he spat as he advanced towards me as I stepped away from him.

"Whatever it has to take" he stated and he jumped at me but this time I didn't move quick enough and he managed to jump towards me and we both landed on the bed.

"Brad no!" I begged as he landed on top of me.

"Get off!" I shouted as I wriggled underneath him as he quickly straddled me.

"No!" he shouted as he tried to grab my wrists.

"I will not!" he spat as I tried to push him away from me.

"MAL!" I heard Ben shout.

"Oh shove off you!" Brad shouted back.

"Ben!" I called out.

"Mal!" I heard Ben shout again helplessly. Me and Brad started to fight on my bed and I managed to punch him in the face which made him grunt in pain. He then swung his right fist down and it collided with my face and nose and I cried out in pain. I heard Ben shout my name again as I punched Brad in the chest as he punched me in the stomach and chest. I screamed and he covered my mouth with both his hands I wriggled underneath him until I decided to sink my teeth into his hands. He shouted in pain and I tried to push him off me but as he was straddled above me he was pinning my waist to the bed. I then saw something snap in his eyes and his hands quickly flew to my throat and his hands started to tighten.

I started to struggle to breath and I started to kick my legs up as I tried to hook my legs around his front to try and stop him from squeezing the life out of me. I kept hitting his chest and clawed his arms to no avail and I felt his hands tighten further around my throat. I heard Ben call out to me again as my body started to cough noisily as it begged for oxygen. I tried to claw at his hands but they didn't weaken and I felt my body start to become weak and this started to panic me. If I passed out due to this Lucifer only knows what Brad would do to me - that's if he didn't kill me first!

"I will make sure you remember what we were like" he warned me as he brought his face close to mine.

"Even Ben can listen" he growled. I started to feel pressure in my eyes and my lungs started to ache from not being able to breath and my eyes rolled back and fell onto the bedside lamp. I quickly reached for it in the last bid to save myself but I wasn't close enough.

"Mal!" I heard Ben shout and it was like this gave me a final push for survival.

"Ben!" I croaked and I managed to reach further for the bedside lamp and grasp it in my hand. I quickly swung it and made it collide with Brad's head with an all mighty smash. Brad's hands quickly released my throat which made me gasp for air as he landed on top of me. My body started to fill with much wanted oxygen again and a warmth started to fill my body as life started to embed its way back through my veins.

I quickly shoved Brad off me and I looked up at the ceiling as my ribcage still heaved with the effort. I heard him grunt and I froze; I needed to get away and quick! So with this thought in mind I quickly leapt off my bed and teleported to a place of safety not even giving Brad a backwards glance.

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

"MAL!" I shouted when I heard the room go silent. I felt so helpless that that animal was near my Mal and all I could do was sit and listen to him hurting her. The eerie silence started to petrify me as I didn't know what had happened but I could confirm that someone was struck with something. I could only assume that it was Brad that was injured as if it was Mal I would have heard Brad say something by now.

"MAL ARE YOU OK?" I shouted again as I started to plead for someone to answer. Anything to tell me that Mal was ok.

"MAL!" I shouted again and I heard someone grunt in pain.

"MAL!" I repeated and I tried to listen very carefully to hear who I had just woken up.

"Huh!" I heard a deep voice say and I felt my stomach sink. _That wasn't Mal; it was that arsehole Brad_!

"Oh" I heard him note before I heard him laugh before he picked the phone up and he glared down the phone at me.

"Where is Mal?" I spat as I glared back at him. I noted that his head was now bleeding and his lips were bust and swollen and I couldn't help but be happy that Mal has caused him some pain and damage.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he spat as a large devilish grin spread across his face.

"Where is she?" I quickly asked.

"I swear to Auradon if you have hurt her!" I spat.

"You'll what?" he spat as he grimaced at me.

"You can't do anything" he mocked.

"Mal was meant to be mine!" he shouted.

"But you had to come along and ruin it" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"Don't worry" he mocked.

"I'll take good care of Mal" he said in a sing-song voice.

"And things will be how they should be" he added darkly as I saw an evil glint enter his eye.

"Mal with me" he said gleefully.

"And not with you!" he spat before he hung up. When I looked at my blank screen I froze; _Mal was in danger! And I had to get to her and quick, finger crossed I wouldn't be too late!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I know that last chapter was probably hard for you to read. Sorry I hope I didn't upset you guys too much, I told you that you hadn't seen nothing yet. Let's see how things are going to plan out for Ben, Mal and Brad now! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I landed in the corridor a few corridors away from my hotel room; my mind and body was still in panic. _Brad had just attacked me! If I wasn't able to stop him he probably would have tried to rape me!_ As I started to panic even more at the prospect of Brad coming to find me I ran up to Mr Harvey's hotel room door; and I started to knock on it praying that he was there. I took a sigh of relief when I watched as the door opened and a startled looking Mr Harvey and Mrs Groves appeared at the door.

"Mal!" Mrs Groves exclaimed as her right hand rose to her mouth.

"What has happened to you?" Mr Harvey asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Can I come in?" I asked as I nervously looked up and down the corridor. I didn't know whether Brad was still unconscious on not but I knew that if he wasn't he would be currently looking for me.

"I don't want him to see me" I said as my voice broke in panic.

"Ok" Mr Harvey said.

"Come in" he said as he gestured me to walk into their hotel room.

"Please sit down" Mrs Groves said and I sat on one of the queen size beds in the room.

"I'll get something to clean your face" Mr Harvey advised and I watched as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Thank you" I called.

"Now what's happened?" Mrs Groves said as she sat down on the bed next to me.

"I left the night out to speak to Ben, when I was speaking to Ben Brad came into my room" I advised as tears started to form in my eyes as my mind started to reply what had just happened in my hotel room.

"Brad-" I started and I watched as Mr Harvey came back into the room with a wet face cloth.

"Yes?" He prompted as he handed me it.

"Thank you" I replied and I pressed the cold face cloth against my wounded face. I felt my nose and mouth sting which made me wince and I pursed my lips together to deal with the pain before I continued.

"He attacked me, pinned me to the bed and choked me" I advised and I heard Mrs Groves gasp as I watched Mr Harvey's eyes widen.

"He told me that he was going to make things right" I said as tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"At one point I thought he was going to rape me!" I said panic stricken as my voice broke.

"Hey!" Mrs Groves said as she wrapped her left arm around my shoulders. I wanted to go home! _I wanted Ben! I wanted him to make everything better!_ The thought of Ben then reminded me that he was on face time when I was fighting with Brad and I froze. _Ben didn't know that I was ok; I needed to get back to my room to get my phone._

"I want to go home" I stated sadly as I wiped my eyes.

"I can't stay" I sobbed as I still held the face cloth against my face as the coldness was soothing my face.

"Ok" Mr Harvey advised as he nodded.

"We will arrange things" Mrs Groves said reassuringly.

"Thank you" I replied as I started to concentrate on going home but then I remembered what I did to Brad.

"I think I might get wrong though" I muttered.

"For what?" Mrs Groves asked slowly as she pulled away from me and looked down at me.

"To stop Brad choking me I had to hit him on the head with the bedside lamp" I advised.

"Oh" Mr Harvey said and I looked up at him and I noticed that his eyes widened in shock.

"We will need to check on him, and ring the police" he explained.

"Yes" Mrs Groves agreed as she nodded her head as she dropped her arms from me.

"Let's go, Mal you will need to come with us" Mr Harvey advised.

"Ok" I said as I stood up and placed the face cloth on one side as we all left the hotel room in search of Brad.

* * *

It didn't take very long before I heard a very drunk and slurred voice shout down the hotel corridors.

"MAL!" Brad shouted.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted in a sing-song voice.

"COME HERE YOU STUPID LITTLE SLUT!" She roared darkly.

"He's looking for me" I said as I started panicking again.

"Don't worry" Mrs Groves said reassuringly.

"You are safe" she pressed.

"JUST YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" He warned.

"I'LL MAKE YOU REMEMBER THE GOOD OLD TIMES!" He shouted.

"GIVE YOU A GOOD SEEING TO" he teased and I watched as he turned the corridor and started to walk in the opposite direction to us.

"NOT LIKE THAT PATHETIC BOYFRIEND OF YOURS!" He mocked.

"He's twice the man you are!" I spat. I didn't want Brad saying anything against Ben; he was so much better than Brad. He was kind and caring and he loved me. He actually loved me instead of Brad who would only want to be with me for sex and to glorify me as a trophy on his arm. I watched as Brad slowly span around and when his eyes landed on me his face lit up but then quickly dropped when he noticed that Mr Harvey and Mrs Groves was stood next to me.

"Oh" he stated as he started to walk towards me.

"There you are" he purred as he looked me up and down.

"You've went running to the teachers" he sang darkly as he continued to advance towards me.

"How pathetic!" He spat.

"I can just bide my time" he advised as he staggered about.

"And I'll get you!" He warned as he started to smirk at me.

"No you will not!" Mr Harvey stated as he stepped in front of me.

"You won't go anywhere near Mal anymore!" He stated bluntly.

"You can't stop me" Brad said as he walked up to Mr Harvey. Yes Brad was taller that Mr Harvey but I watched as Mr Harvey stepped towards him and he made Brad falter. However his eyes swept back onto me another devilish grin spread across his face.

"You couldn't stop me taking her right now" Brad stated as he stepped towards me and I took a panicked step back.

"Mr McCartan stay where you are!" Mr Harvey warned as he lifted his right hand up in front of him.

"No!" Brad stated as he shoved Mr Harvey's hand away.

"I want my Mal" he shouted.

"I am not yours!" I shouted back.

"Yes you are" he disagreed.

"And I'll prove it!" He roared and he ran past Mr Harvey and Mrs Groves and dove at me and tackled me to the floor. I felt pain in the back of my head as my head collided with the floor. I felt pain in my arms as Brad tightly gripped me and I screamed and tried to fight him off me again.

"Get off me!" I shouted as the teachers started to separate me and Brad. I don't know when they appeared by thankfully they did because Miss Davies and Mr Samuel helped Mr Harvey and Mrs Groves pull me and Brad apart.

"Go and get security and police Natalie" I heard Mr Harvey say and I felt Miss Davies release me and she disappeared into her room. I looked over to Brad and he smirked at me and I glared at him; and he attempted to shove Mr Harvey and Mr Samuel off him but he failed.

"I will get you Mal!" He warned again.

"Don't you worry about it" he teased.

"No you won't!" I spat.

"Listen to me Brad!" I said disgruntled.

"I do not want you" I said slowly and clearly so he could hear every word.

"I love Ben" I added.

"No you don't" he disagreed.

"You love me" he pressed.

"And if you could only let me show you" he offered.

"I don't need you to show me!" I shrieked.

"Heck!" I spat.

"I don't want you anywhere near me, you make my skin crawl!" I shouted back.

"I wish I never met you!" I said angrily.

"You'll regret saying that" Brad spat back and he shoved Mr Harvey and Mr Samuel away and this time he managed to get free. He dove at me and we both collided with the floor again and this time when Brad started fighting me I really went wild with him. I kicked, punched, scratched and bit him like there was no tomorrow; but unfortunately for me Brad gave as good as he got. He managed to repeatedly punch and kick me in the face, head, chest and stomach before our lecturers and security guards were able to pull us apart.

"We need to hold them both for the Apheliotia police" I heard the tall, bald and muscular security man state as he held me.

"That's ok" I said to him as I glanced over to Brad and noticed that he was still fighting against two security guards, who now had him pinned against the wall.

"But could you please release me?" I asked as I looked up at the security guard that was holding me.

"I'm not going to fight again" I promised.

"He started it" I said nodding to Brad, who was now screaming profanities down the corridor so other guests were now coming to see what was the matter. I watched as the security guard looked at Mr Harvey and he nodded and I felt his arms release me. I knew that I couldn't go back and get my phone to speak to Ben as the police were on their way. _Fingers crossed I could get a message to Ben so he knew that I was ok; otherwise he was going to be worrying sick!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? Thank you for being patient with me, I have a lot going on - both within connection to writing and life. I am trying to get the chapters to you as quick as I can. I enjoyed writing this chapter; it's different to what is already in this story. Much love as always RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**.

* * *

 _*Evie's POV*_

* * *

I heard my phone go off and I groaned; I don't know how long I had been asleep for but as my eyes lazily rolled I started to worry. I quickly sat up and reached for my phone and noticed that Carlos was trying to ring me.

"What's happening?" Doug sleepily asked as he woke up next to me.

"Carlos is trying to ring me" I advised as I answered my phone as Doug turned my bedside light on.

"Carlos" I croaked as me and Doug both winced at the light filling the room.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked incredulously as I glanced at my bedside clock and noticed that it was half two.

"Yeah" He advised quickly and I started to panic when I heard the panicked tone of his voice.

"Evie you need to put your TV on like now!" He said quickly.

"Why?" I asked as I started to worry.

"Just do it!" He snapped.

"News channel" he advised.

"Why?" I asked.

"Evie just do it!" He repeated.

"Fine!" I sighed. There better be a good reason why Carlos was waking me up in the middle of the night to watch something on the TV. Then as an afterthought I knew that he wouldn't do it without good reason. I quickly reached over and picked up the TV remote and turned the TV on and quickly changed to Auradon News Channel. When my eyes landed on the screen my eyes widened and me and both Doug gasped at what we saw.

"Welcome back to this broadcast coming from Apheliotia and we are coming to you from just outside the Apheliotia Hilton, where moments ago Royal Consort Mal Faery and former lover where led out into police cars-" a tall, blonde haired reporter explained as he stood outside of Mal's hotel.

"What?" I asked slowly. _Something had happened to Mal; something to do with Brad!_ I knew that Mal was nervous being around Brad after that article had been posted about them. But I thought she said she was leaving early so she wouldn't have any more trouble - _unless that bastard followed her to her hotel room!_

"Wait untill you see the footage of her being led out" I heard Carlos advise which made my left hand rise to in the front of my mouth. I wanted to be with Mal to help her through this - _I hoped that he hadn't hurt her! Did Ben know? If it was all over the news I suspected that he would; nothing really escapes Ben in Auradon - especially when it comes to Mal._

"Moments ago the pair was led out by security guards and police when the authorities were notified of a disturbance at the hotel. In which numerous guests where woken to the ex-lovers shouting and fighting in the hotel corridors" the reporter continued to explain which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Poor Mal" I said sadly as I started to panic for my sister.

"However things could have taken a turn for the worse as Mr McCartan lunged forward for Miss Faery as she was about to get into a police car. Words were flung between the pair before Mr McCartan had to be wrestled into the back of the police van. Whereas Miss Faery was placed into the waiting police car; just in case you have just joined us; let's review the footage" he explained and then footage started to play which made me and Doug gasp again.

We then watched as Brad was struggling two tall and muscular police men and a couple of security guards as Mal followed shortly behind with a police officer frogmarching her out of the hotel. My eyes widened when they fixated on Mal; her face looked bloody and by the way she was walking I could tell that she was in pain. I wanted to kill Brad but when I looked at him I couldn't help but smirk at his appearance. Mal obviously had got to him as well as his face and head was bloody and swollen with dried blood all down his front. However when Mal walked towards the police car; we saw Brad lunge for her and she managed to quickly step out of his way. However police and the hotel security guards ran at Brad as both Brad and Mal shouted things at each other before Brad was wrestled into the police van and Mal was directed into the police car. The footage ended as both the police van and car drove off out of sight of camera before the reporter came back on. I had seen enough I didn't need to see anything else so I quickly turned the TV off and Doug wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him so both of our heads rested against each other's.

"I wonder what's happened?" Carlos asked after he had been sitting in silence as me and Doug watched the footage.

"Have you tried to ring her?" I asked.

"Yeah, the phone keeps been knocked on to voicemail after a few rings" he advised.

"I'm a little bit worried" He added.

"Me too" I agreed as tears started to fill up in my eyes as Doug started to rub the top of my arm. I wanted to be with Mal; I wanted to make sure that she was ok. Well as ok as she was going to be in this situation; her injuries looked really bad. Yes they might not have been as bad as last time but they were bad enough.

"Evie" Carlos said breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Has Mal text you?" He enquired.

"Not since she text me telling me she was going back to her hotel room to speak to Ben. Why?" I asked as I started to wonder why Carlos had asked me whether Mal had text me.

"Well after me and Jay both tried to ring her we both received a text telling us to go away. Mal must be very drunk because her spelling was appalling" he explained.

"Have you told Ben?" I asked.

"He won't answer his phone, but he will know. He probably knew before it got out" Carlos answered.

"Ok" I said.

"I'll try and ring him" I advised.

"Ok" Carlos said.

"Let me know what happens, I'm tempted to go there" Carlos said as more concern started to drip from his voice.

"Me too but we need to speak to Ben first" I answered.

"Ok" Carlos repeated.

"I'll speak to you soon" I said.

"Speak soon" I heard Carlos say before I hung up.

"I wonder what has happened" Doug asked.

"Lucifer only knows if it has anything to do with Brad" I spat as I attempted to ring Ben. I started to panic when he didn't answer; in fact it took four attempts at ringing him before he finally answered.

"Ben" I quickly said down the phone.

"Evie" he said which made my eyes widen. Of course I could tell by the sound of Ben's voice that something was wrong; he was probably worried about Mal. However I had a gut feeling that something else was going on; and I didn't like it.

"Have you heard about Mal?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah" he confirmed as his voice broke.

"I'm just about to get on my plane" he advised. This started to make me feel a little bit better; at least one of us was going to Mal. I just wished that I could go with him; I wanted to see Mal.

"I see" I noted.

"Ben are you ok?" I dared to ask. I knew that this probably was a stupid question to ask but I needed to put my gut feeling to rest.

"Erm-" he started.

"I don't know" he admitted.

"What's happened?" I asked as my stomach started to sink as I knew that I was right - _there was something else going on._

"Erm" he repeated slowly.

"Ben" I stated after he went quiet for a few seconds. The way that Ben was acting was sending me on edge; I wanted to ask him if there was something going on but I didn't want to come across as too blunt. Of course he was going to be worrying about Mal; it was just I couldn't ignore my gut feeling.

"What's wrong? You don't sound right" I noted sincerely.

"I can't really-" he started and I heard his voice break which made my eyes widen.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"I can't concentrate on anything apart from getting to Mal" Ben said and I heard him sniff, which now told me he was crying.

"Sorry Evie" he stated.

"But I need Mal" he quickly added.

"I'm sure she needs you" I replied.

"Yeah" he said and he sounded broken. _Had something happened between Ben and Mal? Was this the reason for Mal and Brad's fight? I wish I knew what was going on! Grrrr!_

"Have you seen the news?" I asked.

"Yes" he muttered.

"I want to kill him" he growled.

"Ben leave Brad to the police" I begged.

"Maybe!" he spat.

"I appreciate that you don't want to talk about it now; but let us know what's happening when you can. We are all worried about Mal" I advised. Ben obviously didn't want to go into details at the moment; I could only hope that we would find something out when Ben got to Mal.

"Ok" Ben said.

"Thanks Ben" I said as I pursed my lips together. I felt Doug slid his hand into mine which made me look at him; he offered me a small smile and I smiled back at him. This eased me slightly but I still wanted to know what was going on with Ben.

"Thanks Evie" I heard Ben reply.

"I need to go; we are about to take off" he advised.

"Ok" I said as I started to feel better at the fact that Ben was actually on his way to Mal; I didn't like the thought of her being that far away without anyone.

"Bye" Ben said.

"Bye" I managed to get out before Ben hung up. As I pulled my phone away from my ear I glanced down at my phone and pursed my lips together - _I really didn't like this situation at all!_

"What?" Doug asked.

"I don't like how Ben sounded; of course he is going to be upset that Mal has been hurt" I advised.

"But something else seems wrong" I admitted.

"Like?" Doug prompted.

"I don't know" I stated.

"Something isn't right" I said as I started to stare into space as I started to wonder about every possibility which could be wrong.

"Well I suppose we will find out soon enough baby" Doug said reassuringly which made me look back at him.

"Yeah" I said as I pulled my hand from his as I leant over and placed my phone back on my bedside cabinet.

"I doubt I am going to get any sleep now" I said sadly as I rubbed my right eye.

"I'm going to work on an outfit" I stated as I threw the covers back.

"Evie you need your sleep" Doug said as he placed his left hand on my left wrist to prevent me in getting up.

"I can't I'm too worried" I advised sadly as I pouted.

"You try and get some sleep" I advised.

"I'm off the next couple of days anyway" I dismissed.

"Ok" Doug sighed as he let go of my wrist.

"Well you know where I am if you need me" Doug said reassuringly.

"Thanks baby" I said lovingly before I pressed a long and loving kiss against his lips before I turned and climbed out of bed. As I opened the door and Doug turned the bedside light back off my mind was still reeling. I knew that there was something else going on with Ben; but I couldn't push it too far. All I could hope was that both of my best friends were ok - as ok as they were going to be in this situation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I told you things were going to heat up. I hope the previous chapters didn't upset you guys too much. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

The Apheliotia Police arrived shortly after me and Brad were separated and we were both taken downstairs to the police cars; thankfully I didn't need to be handcuffed like Brad. When the police arrived Brad persisted in trying to fight against them so he ended up being shoved against the wall, handcuffed and wrestled down to the floor. All the way he did this he screamed and shouted at me; however I didn't need to endure this for very long as I was led quickly away from him and we were led into separate lifts. However things got a little bit heated when we actually left the hotel; unfortunately for me press were waiting outside and part of our class were returning back from their night out.

I let my head hang low as I was led to the police car; I heard people gasp as they saw me and I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me. I heard the car door open and I was glad to be able to get to a place of safety. Once I was in the car I knew that I was safe from Brad - for now. I started to fixate on Brad's threats on getting to me when I heard someone shout which made me quickly turn around to see Brad lunge at me. Thankfully instinct told me to quickly dive out of the way and I managed to just in time so Brad landed and hit his head of the side of the police car. This dazed him so the police and security were able to pick Brad up and throw him into the waiting police van without any further fuss. I heard someone shout my name but I ignored it; instead I quickly sat in the police car and left them close the door on me. I hated feeling embarrassed and I hated the fact that the whole kingdom would know about me and Brad's fight. I started to worry about Ben; I didn't know when I would be able to speak to him but I knew that he would be worried frantic!

* * *

Three long hours later and I felt a little bit better about the situation; I had given my statement, had photos taken of my injuries and even filled for a restraining order against Brad. It was even suggested for my own safety that either me or Brad change classes; this would mean we would be on different sides of our timetables and I had decided that I was going to move - it meant I only had to endure three month on my own in a new class.

After I had given my statement the station doctor then came to see me and they tended to all of my wounds; they even had a mobile x-ray machine and thankfully this time I hadn't broken anything. I knew that I was going to look a bit battered and bruised for the next few weeks so I had decided that I was going to work at home on my dissertation; Mr Harvey came to the police station and advised that this was ok. He sat with me until I had to go back into the interview room to finish filling in paperwork before he left to go and make arrangements for me to go back home.

"Miss Faery" Detective Cameron said as he closed the folder of my case after everything was signed.

"Yes Detective" I replied as I looked up at him. My face still ached; I was also feeling the familiar feeling of bruised ribs. I could kill Brad for doing this to me - _twice!_ Hopefully this would be the end of the whole Brad saga; as far as I was concerned this was the end of it anyway.

"There is something else that I need to ask you before you go-" he started as he adjusted his large, black, square glasses on his nose.

"Oh" I said as I widened my eyes but then narrowed them when I felt my face sting.

"Right" I added as I winced.

"What?" I questioned.

"Describe your mobile phone to me?" He asked. Which made my eyes widen but this time I ignored the pain. _My phone? Ben! He was still on the phone to me when I was fighting with Brad! I need to ring Ben to let him know I am ok - he's probably panicking!_

"Oh no!" I exclaimed.

"Has something happened to my phone?" I quickly asked as I started to panic.

"Ben is going to freak!" I quickly said as my ribcage heaved. I then groaned in pain as my ribcage protested and I whimpered as I wrapped my arms around me.

"Calm down Miss Faery" Detective Cameron said reassuringly.

"Please describe your phone?" he asked again.

"IPhone 6 plus" I started.

"Purple case with a green dragon on it" I continued as I described my phone case.

"There's a photo with me and Ben on my phone wallpaper" I finished.

"Why?" I asked.

"It was found on Brad McCartan's person when he was brought to the station" he advised me.

"What?" I asked incredulously. _Brad had my phone? There was no way any good was going to come off that!_

"When do I get it back?" I asked. _I needed to ring Ben; before he got here! He needed to hear from me what had happened and not some misconstrued piece of shit from the press!_

"I'll go and get it for you now" he advised.

"I just wanted to check; it might have sounded silly" he added as he stood up.

"No it didn't" I replied.

"Thank you for all of your help" I said happily.

"You're welcome" Detective Cameron answered before he quickly walked across the room, opened the door and left. Now that I was on my own my mind spitefully started playing tonight's events in the fore front of my mind. I stood up and stretched as I faced the wall; my body ached and I started to think about Ben when I heard the door open. _They were quick getting my phone_ I thought to myself; however when I turned around and my eyes landed on who had just walked into the room my eyes widened.

"Ben!" I exclaimed as the door closed behind him.

"Mal!" Ben said as he looked me up and down. I knew he was taking in every cut, bruise and wound he could find; I watched as his fists balled up and his jaw clenched together.

"I'm going to kill him" he said darkly as he turned towards the door.

"Ben no!" I shouted as I turned to walk up to him.

"Stop!" I called as he placed his hand on the door handle.

"Please!" I begged as I stood next to him and I placed both my hands on his chest. I watched as Ben slowly turned and looked down at me; I could see the pain of seeing me like this in his eyes and I started to hate myself. I should never have come on this trip; I shouldn't have put me and Ben in this situation.

"Everything is sorted" I quickly advised.

"I promise you" I begged.

"How?" Ben asked slowly.

"Brad has been charged" I advised.

"I'm changing classes when I go back" I continued.

"I'm even filing for a restraining order" I finished.

"Right" Ben said slowly.

"I see" he noted. I stroked his chest and Ben looked down at my hands; Ben quickly looked away from me which made me pull one brow up in confusion - _why did I have a feeling that there was something else going on?_

"Ben is something wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know" he admitted as he looked back at me.

"I know that-" he started.

"You probably don't want me here" he muttered as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"But I had to come and make sure that you are alright" he advised as he looked back up at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes. _Why would Ben think that I wouldn't want to see him? At the moment there was nothing else I wanted in the world apart from Ben._

"Ben why would I not want you here? There is nothing more than I want right now after all of this is you" I advised slowly as I slowly pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I need you" I advised clearly and bluntly.

"What?" Ben asked slowly as his eyes widened.

"But I thought-" he muttered.

"You thought?" I prompted.

"Mal you told me-" he started.

"What did I tell you?" I questioned.

"You broke up with me" he confessed slowly.

"No I didn't" I urged. _Why did Ben think I broke up with him? I didn't! I never told him or suggested anything of the sort!_

"You did" he pressed.

"When?" I asked incredulously.

"A few hours ago" he advised.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened. Brad obviously had been texting Ben and by the looks of it he had tried to break me and Ben up. _I wanted to kill Brad! But right now I had to make sure that Ben knew that I still want to be with him._

"Ben come here" I said and I quickly pulled Ben into a hug.

"Ben I love you; I don't want to break up with you" I advised lovingly as I slowly looked up at him.

"Ignore everything that I said a few hours ago" I advised.

"Mal you have me so confused" he admitted.

"How?" I asked.

"You know what you text me!" he snapped as he started to panic.

"Ben listen to me!" I said soothingly as I reached up and cupped his face in my hands.

"I haven't got my phone" I said slowly.

"The detective has just gone to get it" I added.

"Brad had my phone" I admitted.

"After I managed to get away from him he must have took my phone as I haven't been back to my hotel room yet" I explained.

"I see" I noted.

"Ben I don't want anyone else, you know this. You know you are mine and I am yours" I said lovingly.

"End of" I finished as I started to stare into his eyes.

"End of" he repeated with a small smile.

"I love you" he said lovingly.

"I love you too" I said as I smiled before Ben pressed a kiss against my lips.

"Ow!" I said quickly against his lips as my lips started to sting.

"Sorry" Ben said quickly as he pulled away.

"It's ok" I said trying to reassure him.

"Bust lip you see" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"I see" Ben noted as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I want to kill him!" Ben growled.

"Please don't!" I begged.

"Hmm" Ben purred as he pursed his lips together.

"Ben can I see what he text you?" I asked. _I needed to know what Brad had said to Ben; I hated the fact that Brad had misled Ben and made him think that I wanted to break up with him. I needed to put this right; but first of all I needed to know what was said._ Ben slid his phone out of his pocket and offered me his phone; I took Ben's phone from him and I quickly found _'my'_ conversation with Ben and my eyes widened painfully at what I saw:

* * *

 _"Ben I have my phone back now; don't worry about anything. Brad has been taken care of. Mal"_

* * *

 _"What happened are you ok? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Yeah"_

* * *

 _"Ben we need to talk"_

* * *

 _"Do we? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Yes"_

* * *

 _"I'll ring you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"NO!"_

 _"Over text"_

* * *

 _"Ok xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"What do you need to talk about? I'm getting worried that you are not putting kisses on the end of your texts xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Ben I know that you are not going to like reading this but I need to be honest with you. One of the reasons that I wanted to go on this trip was because I needed some time away to think about things; something between us doesn't feel right. The space we have had apart has shown me that I think we should break up. Please understand Mal xxxx"_

* * *

 _"Mal please don't do this; I love you. If you really want some space I will give you it but please can we talk about this? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

 _"Mal I don't want to lose you; I can't go through that again. Please answer your phone xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

 _"Have I really lost you?"_

 _"Mal!"_

 _"Answer me!"_

* * *

 _"Yes!"_

* * *

 _"Yes what?"_

* * *

 _"Yes you have lost me!_ _Leave me the fuck alone! When will you ever get a hint! This is one of the reasons why I can't be with you anymore. You don't listen!"_

* * *

 _"Mal?"_

 _"Please we need to talk about this"_

* * *

"It would appear we have a lot to talk about" I said sadly. I needed to have the conversation that I had been putting off with Ben; I knew that he was going to be upset with me - _fingers crossed he would understand why I did it._

"Do we?" Ben asked and when I looked up at him I could see that he was starting to panic.

"Yeah" I advised which a small smile hoping that would reassure him.

"When I get my phone back let's get my things and get out of here" I advised.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"Come here you" Ben said as he wrapped his arms around me. I slid his phone into his pocket and then I wrapped my arms around his neck. Ben started to snuggle into my hair as I snuggled into his chest; I know a lot has happened this week but the main thing is that we still have each other and Brad was never going to come between us - no matter what!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, do you think Ben and Mal are going to be able to sort things out? How do you think Ben is going to react when he finds out what Brad actually said to Mal? Read and find out! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After I was allowed to go back to the hotel I collected all of my things together; I apologised to Cassie as I woke her up. She said that it was ok and she asked how I was; I told her that I was ok but I was leaving. Me and Ben decided to leave later on today so we would arrive in Auradon at some stage during the night; but in the meantime we were going to stay in a hotel room together. Ben was reluctant to leave me as I collected my things as he got a room sorted. I advised him I would be ok; Brad wasn't getting released until the morning or afternoon if he was lucky. By the point I would be safe either in my hotel room with Ben or we would be on my way home. Me and Ben were now in our hotel room and I knew that I needed to have a particular conversation with Ben now; I hoped that he was going to understand why I did it but it wasn't going to be any easy conversation.

"So" Ben said as I sat down slowly on mine and Ben's bed.

"So?" I repeated slowly as he sat down next to me.

"You said we have a lot to talk about" he probed.

"Oh that" I said as my eyes widened. I dropped my gaze to the floor as a wave of guilt hit me; my stomach started to churn as I knew that Ben was going to be annoyed with me.

"Yeah" I added.

"We do" I advised.

"I need to apologise" I advised as I looked up at Ben.

"For what?" Ben asked as he took both of my hands in his.

"A few things actually" I replied as I pursed my lips together.

"Mal" Ben said sadly.

"Why do I not like the sound of this?" he asked.

"Because you are probably going to be mad at me" I advised which made Ben's eyes widen.

"I didn't want to tell you something until I came back home; but I think that-" I started.

"That it has caused this situation" I finished.

"I just didn't want to make it any harder for you, I should have listened to you and watched Brad more carefully" I said sadly as I felt a lump start to build in my throat.

"What did you not tell me?" Ben asked panic stricken.

"Please tell me that you and Brad haven't-" he started.

"No!" I exclaimed. _I couldn't have Ben thinking that I had slept with Brad. The thought of Brad makes my skin crawl and makes me want to me sick - there was no way I would go anywhere near him. Even if our recent fight didn't happen!_

"No!" I repeated as I quickly shook my head.

"That hasn't happened" I added panic stricken.

"It never will again" I persisted.

"I can promise you that" I stated as a lump started to form in my throat.

"I lied to you Ben, my conversation with Brad wasn't so straight forward as I made it out to be" I admitted.

"I knew you knew that I was lying but there was no way I was discussing it over face time" I said as I looked down as I pulled my hands free from his and I started to fidget with the rings on my left hand.

"So I was right" I heard Ben say.

"My gut feeling was right" he said sadly.

"Yes" I replied still not looking up.

"I'm sorry" I said sadly as tears started to gather in my eyes. _I don't know how Ben is going to react; I knew that he was going to be annoyed with me - but to what degree?_

"But when you know you will understand why I did what I did" I advised as I finally looked up at Ben.

"What actually happened Mal?" he asked as he reached over and slid his left hand into my right. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself to help push the impending tears away.

"Brad asked to speak to me; I made sure that I was cold, distant and sarcastic so he knew where he stood" I started to advise but stopped when I felt my stomach start to churn.

"Right" Ben prompted slowly.

"He told me that he wanted to apologise for everything that had happened; but I told him that this wouldn't change anything. He then told me that he thought it sucked the way it ended - both me ending up in hospital and back together with you" I explained.

"I see" Ben noted as he pursed his lips together.

"He then-" I started but stopped. This was the part where Ben was going to be really annoyed with me; but I knew that I had to tell him. There was no way getting out of this; I had to be honest with Ben. If we had the misfortune of any future problems with Brad he could misconstrue anything and I couldn't have that.

"Erm" I muttered.

"What?" Ben asked and I looked down at the floor; I knew that this was cowardly but I thought it would be easier to tell Ben like this.

"He then told me that he still has feelings for me" I muttered.

"WHAT!" Ben shouted as he dropped my hand.

"MAL!" He roared as he stood up.

"HOW CAN YOU KEEP THIS AWAY FROM ME?" He accused as he started to pace in front of me.

"Ben if I told you what would you have done? You would have been straight over here arguing with Brad" I replied as I looked up at him.

"Darn right I would!" He snapped.

"Mal this is a very big deal" he said darkly as he balled his fists up. I looked down at the ground; _I partly regretted keeping this from Ben; but Lucifer knows what would have happened if I told him over face time._

"I know" I said sadly.

"But I kept my distance after that conversation" I pressed as I looked up at him and I watched as he was still pacing.

"Well until he came into my room when I was talking to you" I added.

"Ben" I said and he was still pacing.

"Ben" I begged as I started to panic as he still hadn't said anything.

"Please talk to me" I pleaded as tears started to run down my cheeks.

"Hang on" Ben said quickly and his body froze.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"What did you tell him?" He questioned as he slowly turned and looked at me.

"Ben" I whined.

"You know what I told him" I pressed.

"Do I?" He asked sarcastically.

"Mal I wasn't there" he stated as he slowly sat down next to me. I pursed my lips together; _I guess I couldn't blame for Ben questioning me on this. He was panicking in overdrive; he probably thought there was something more going on apart from Brad telling me that he had feelings for me._

"What happened next?" He prompted.

"He stated that he knows that I have them for him" I started to explain as mine and Brad's conversation started to play in the fore front of my mind.

"Which I don't" I quickly said defending myself as I watched as Ben's face dropped.

"I tried to put him straight; he stopped me a couple of times but I managed to answer him" I continued.

"Ben I told him that I may have had some feelings for him in the past; but I most definitely didn't love him" I advised.

"He stated that he knew there was something there but I corrected him and told him that what we had ended when we fought. I told him that there was no us anymore; I love you and that is what mattered" I finished explaining as I stared into Ben's panicked eyes.

"That's what you told him?" Ben asked.

"What else would I tell him?" I said as I slid closer to him and I slid both of my hands into his.

"Ben I love you" I said lovingly.

"I regret Brad even happening you know that, why on Auradon would I want to go back to him?" I wondered rhetorically.

"Sorry for doubting you" Ben said as he slid his hands over and interlocked his fingers with mine.

"It's ok" I replied.

"Sorry for keeping it from you" I apologised.

"It's ok" Ben said as he dropped my hands and he quickly wrapped his arms around me and he pulled me into a hug.

"Was that everything?" He asked hopefully as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No" I advised.

"Right" Ben said slowly as he pulled away and looked down at me.

"He also asked whether you knew that we were working together; I told him that you did as we don't have any secrets. It was at this point that when I walked away from him" I advised.

"I see" Ben noted.

"It looks like Brad has been trying to fish for trouble all along" he added.

"Yep" I replied.

"Cuddle to make it better?" I offered cheekily as I pulled a funny face at Ben.

"Cuddle to make it better" he chuckled as he released my waist. We both then slowly climbed onto the bed and lay down so I could snuggle into Ben's chest. I felt Ben press a kiss to the top of my head and I sighed; _thank god that Ben forgave me. There was no way that I could lose Ben - especially to one of Brad's games. When my mind went onto Brad I quickly pushed it away; Brad wasn't going to affect me or Ben from now on - hopefully._

* * *

"Ben" I said as I was snuggled into Ben's chest as an idea came to me after we had been cuddling for a while.

"Aha" Ben replied as he continued to run his fingers through my hair.

"We are leaving after lunch aren't we?" I asked playfully.

"Yeah" he advised.

"Good" I said cheekily as I looked up at him with a toothy grin.

"Why?" Ben asked as he smiled down at me.

"I was thinking-" I started.

"Uh oh!" He teased.

"Oi!" I said as I pouted as I pretended to be hurt.

"Sorry" he chuckled.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"I could give you your surprises now" I offered.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened.

"I don't have your surprise on me" he said nervously as I felt his fingers drop my hair as they started to run up my back.

"Well I have yours on me" I said happily.

"You can owe me mine" I flirted as I brushed my nose against his.

"Ok" Ben said as my favourite crooked smile spread across his face.

"What is it?" He asked eagerly.

"Give me twenty minutes" I chuckled as I slowly sat up.

"Ok" he repeated.

"You need to do a couple of things for me" I advised.

"Ok what?" Ben asked as he also sat up next to me.

"Remove the tie and blazer" I said as I stroked his tie before looking back up at Ben.

"Shut the curtains" I flirted.

"Maybe get some drinks sorted" I purred and I noticed that a dark glint entered Ben's eyes.

"Then lie in the middle of the bed" I finished before I pressed a brief kiss to Ben's lips.

"Hmmmm" Ben purred.

"As you wish Princess" he flirted in a husky tone.

"Hmmmmm" I purred back before I pressed another kiss against Ben's lips before I jumped up from the bed. I quickly walked up to my suitcase and bags and pulled them into our bathroom; before the door closed I stole a glance at Ben - my sexy and perfect guy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I'm glad that Ben and Mal were able to sort things out. I know I could have given them some more drama but I decided to give them a break. Also I would like to give you guys a content warning for this chapter for suggested smut and lemons. ****Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After I got out of the shower I quickly dried myself before pulling on the dark purple lace lingerie that I had bought before my trip. I had decided to pack these ready as it was planned between me and Ben that I was going to stay at Auradon Castle when I returned. I chuckled to myself as I quickly plated my hair and I pulled on my custom made Tourney kit.

My initial surprise for Ben was to wear sexy lingerie for him; yes admittedly I felt silly doing it but I knew that he would like it. When I was speaking to Ben over face time I decided to add a little bit to it; so with this thought in mind I bought me and Ben matching Tourney kits of his favourite team - the Auradon Panthers. However our kits had a little bit of a twist - on the back of my blue and yellow kit there was Ben's name whereas on his it had my name. A stupid idea I know but I knew that Ben would appreciate it.

Before I left the bathroom I picked up the gift bag that held Ben's presents - Tourney strip, helmet and an added surprise and walked up to the door. I opened the helmet box and slid the helmet out of the box and looked at it as nerves started to kick in.

"Ben!" I called out.

"Aha!" I heard him say.

"You ready?" I asked as I started to get nervous. I think that what I have planned for Ben he was going to like; I just felt a little bit silly.

"Yeah" he advised.

"Are you?" He asked.

"I think so!" I shouted back.

"You think so?" I heard him question.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I think you are going to laugh at me" I said as I stole one more look at myself before sliding Ben's helmet onto my head and picking up the gift bag holding the rest of his presents.

"Mal I would never laugh at-" I heard Ben start and I thought it would be best to be quick about it so I opened the door and stepped out.

"You" Ben finished slowly as his eyes landed on me. I couldn't help but smirk at him when I watched as his eyes slowly roamed over me as I learnt against the door frame as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You seem to like this?" I flirted and I grinned as I heard Ben groan.

"Very much" he admitted. I pushed up from the doorway and purposely walked slowly to the bed as Ben slowly sat up. _You've seen nothing yet Adams!_

"Maybe it's a good thing we are in a hotel" I chuckled as I stood next to the bed.

"How?" Ben purred as he continued to look me up and down.

"I really wouldn't want E walking in on this" I advised as I started to imagine Evie's reaction if she caught me and Ben like this.

"Probably not no" Ben agreed.

"That door is definitely locked right?" I asked nodding towards the door.

"Yeah" Ben advised as I slid the gift bag onto the floor.

"We can open them later" I advised dismissively as I watched Ben look down at the bag.

"I think we have some making up to do Mr Adams" I flirted as I rested my left knee on the bed.

"I would believe you are right Miss Faery" Ben flirted as he slid closer to me.

"Come and tackle me" he purred.

"Grrrrr!" I growled and I jumped on the bed and quickly jumped towards Ben. We wrestled for a couple of minutes before I was able to get Ben onto his back with me straddled above him. I grinned down at him as I managed to get hold of his wrists and I pinned them down onto the bed as a grin spread across my face.

"Tackled!" I said smugly which made Ben chuckle.

"You've not seen nothing yet baby" I flirted as I let go of his wrists and wriggled my finger at him to tell him to sit up.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he sat up and slid his hands onto my hips as I pulled the helmet off.

"That's one of your presents" I advised as I reached over and slid the helmet onto the bedside cabinet.

"I see" he noted.

"But I think you will like what is under these" I advised as I nodded down to my clothes as I also slid my hands onto his shoulders. I felt Ben's hand move my shorts down slightly and I couldn't help but grin when Ben noted that purple lace lingerie that was waiting for him.

"Oh Mal" he breathed.

"Something tells me that you like the sound of that" I teased.

"Yes" he purred as he looked back up at me.

"Come here Beastie" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I want you" I admitted boldly which made his eyes widen.

"I want you too" he said back as I felt his hands slid from my hips as his arms claimed my waist and pulled me tight against him. Ben quickly pressed his lips against mine and we shared a fast and passionate kiss that ended up in Ben's hands roaming over my body as I quickly undone his shirt. After I unfastened the last button Ben quickly span us around so he was now on top of me.

"Tackled!" he stated smugly as he pulled away. I giggled up at him and Ben grinned down at me before he pressed his lips against mine; the last couple of thoughts that was on my mind before I couldn't concentrate on anything else was that I was glad that me and Ben were able to sort things out - and also the fact that Brad would never ever come between us.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, thank you for being patient with me; I know my stories tend to be start and stop but I have that much to do. Anyway I hope you like this chapter - it's full of Bal fluff. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Ben" I said as my head was against Ben's bare chest as we had finally regulated our breathing after our love making.

"Aha" he replied as he dragged his fingers down my spine which made me arch myself into him as the shivers ran down my back.

"I know you liked your surprise" I chuckled as I looked up at him.

"Yes!" He exclaimed as he stopped tracing his fingers down my spine and instead he quickly wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tightly against him.

"You looked so hot" he purred before he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"In what?" I flirted as I started to stroke his chest.

"Both!" He exclaimed which made me giggle.

"Well the tourney kit was an extra" I purred.

"Yeah" Ben said as he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand.

"My name on the back was a personal touch" he chuckled as he stroked his thumb along my cheek which made me smile up at him.

"I thought you would like it" I said as I started to get lost in his calm and green eyes.

"I love it" Ben flirted before he pulled his eyes from mine and he pressed a prolonged kiss against the top of my head.

"I'm not done yet baby" I flirted.

"You're not?" Ben asked as he pulled away and looked down at me.

"I put the rest of your presents on the floor remember?" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah" he said as his eyes widened.

"Well I was a bit distracted at the time" he chuckled.

"I guess you were" I laughed.

"Hang on" I said and I slowly sat up and reached over and picked up the helmet and gift bag and placed the bag in front of Ben. I couldn't stop grinning as I watched as Ben eagerly sat up and he picked up the helmet and started to admire it.

"I love this" he muttered as he started to get a closer look.

"However-" he started.

"What?" I asked as my face dropped. _Was there something wrong with what I had got Ben?_

"Every time I look at this I will remember you leaving that bathroom" he teased as he looked cheekily at me as he placed the helmet back onto the side.

"I see" I laughed. _Trust Ben to take that outlook; however could I really blame him? After what I had just done for him, I knew that he was going to enjoy himself - just like I did._

"What else is in here?" He asked and I noticed that he picked up the small box that I had placed in there for him.

"Leave that one for now" I said as I slid my hand onto his to stop him from opening it.

"Why?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up.

"It will make sense for later on" I advised.

"Ok" Ben said as he placed the small box in front of him and he pulled the other large present out and he quickly and eagerly tore the paper off to reveal the same blue and yellow strip I just had on - however the only difference was that my name was on the back. I knew it was probably a stupid thing but I knew Ben would value it - even if he just ended up wearing the shirt to bed.

"Matching for bed?" He teased as he looked at the Tourney Shirt. I nodded at him and watched as he turned the shirt over and his face lit up when he saw the yellow 'MAL' lettering.

"I see" he noted.

"This will make things more eventful" he flirted as he looked down at me.

"I thought our antics in the bedroom was already eventful" I flirted back.

"They are" Ben agreed before he pushed his face close to mine and he pressed a kiss to my lips. Thankfully my lips had stopped stinging now; but saying that if they were stinging I probably wouldn't have noticed. Ben always made me feel better no matter what and was always able to distract me from what was ever worrying me.

"But this will make it even more eventful" he finished after he had pulled away.

"I see" I noted.

"Well you can tackle me later" I offered as Ben placed the shorts and shirt back into the bag and he rested the bag on the floor.

"I'll hold you to that" he said as he quickly turned around and his hands landed on my sides and he started to tickle me. The room started to fill with the sound of me giggling and shrieking for a few minutes before Ben stopped and looked down at me

"Thank you" Ben said lovingly.

"You're very welcome" I replied before I pressed a kiss against his lips. We fell into a long and loving series of kisses that ended us lying side by side each other cuddling into each other. As we moved in bed Ben's leg caught his final present and he pulled away and he picked it up and brought it in between the pair of us.

"Am I allowed to open this now?" He asked with a large grin.

"Yes" I advised.

"But-" I started as I slid my left hand onto the box and on top of his hand.

"You don't need to accept this" I offered.

"Right" Ben said slowly as he sat up slowly.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Might be too much" I stated as I sat up as well.

"You might not be ready for it" I added as I shrugged. _It was true Ben might not be ready to accept this gift; it was a big step for the pair of us and I would respect Ben's decision if he didn't feel ready for it._

"Mal what on Auradon have you got me?" Ben asked.

"Open it and find out" I advised as I dropped my hand from the box. I watched as Ben slowly opened the box and his face dropped into confusion as his eyes landed onto the contents of the box.

"A key?" He asked as he picked it up.

"Yeah" I replied as I started to panic about Ben's reaction.

"What is this a key to?" He asked as he looked at me.

"My house" I admitted.

"What?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Like I said you don't need to say yes, I just thought because you are at mine quite a lot anyway-" I started to explain.

"Are you asking me to-" Ben started to ask.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed.

"I'm asking you to move in with me" I advised.

"Like I said you stay over all the time anyway, I just thought you would appreciate it. We would have some privacy; yes not as much as we do at your castle but-" I explained but stopped when Ben cut me off.

"Mal you do know this means a great deal right?" Ben asked as he looked at me. I started to feel my stomach churn; _had I just put my foot in it? Fingers crossed I hadn't!_

"Yeah" I advised.

"I wouldn't have given you it if I didn't want you to have it" I stated.

"I see" Ben noted as he started to stare at the key in his left hand.

"You ok?" I asked as I started to panic.

"Have I upset you?" I quickly asked him as he still hadn't answered me.

"No" he finally answered.

"Not at all" he said as a smile started to spread across his face which made me stop panicking.

"Actually-" he started which made me pull one brow up in anticipation.

"The opposite" he advised.

"Yes" he added which made my eyes widen.

"Yes I'll move in with you" Ben said happily as he pulled me into a hug and his hungry lips pressed against mine for a long and loving kiss.

"Is Evie ok with this?" Ben asked after we pulled away.

"Yeah" I said.

"Doug's moving in as well; the house is big enough for them to have their space and for us to have ours" I explained.

"I see" he noted.

"Someone has been giving this a lot of thought" he teased.

"Yeah" I repeated with a small grin. I was over the moon that Ben liked all of my gifts; and that my gamble paid off. With everything that me and Ben had been through I just wanted to start living my life with him as we had so much to go through with together.

"After everything we have already been through I want you close - especially after this week" I advised.

"Same baby" Ben agreed.

"Now" Ben said and I watched as he put the key back in the box and he slid it onto the bedside cabinet next to his helmet.

"Come here roomie" Ben said and he quickly jumped at me and he took my off guard by knocking me on to my back. As I regulated my breathing I watched as Ben straddled me and he slid both his hands at either side of my head. I giggled up at him which made him wink at me before he pressed his lips against mine lovingly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I hope you have liked this story; it means a lot that you have taken the time to read this it. I know we are getting to the later stages of it but I think what is coming next you will enjoy. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After me and Ben made love again we lay in bed and aimlessly talked about anything that came to our minds before we fell asleep in each other's arms. When we woke up it was ten o'clock; I whined as I got up as I didn't want to leave the safe confines of our hotel room but Ben reminded me that we both needed to go home. However unlike my journey here I would be going home in Ben's private jet. This reassured me as I knew that my class wouldn't be leaving until tomorrow so I knew that there wouldn't be any more drama.

Detective Cameron rang me to tell me that Brad was being released on bail however all the information was getting passed to Auradon City police to deal with. He asked what time me and Ben planned to leave for the airport as he said he would release Brad when he knew that me and Ben were a safe distance away. I really appericated this and I thanked Detective Cameron wholeheartedly as I didn't want any more drama for me and Ben.

After we left the hotel we quickly jumped into a taxi; but this wasn't before the press managed to get a few photos of Ben leading me to the car. As the doors closed behind us and the hotel security forced the press away Ben smiled at me and squeezed my hand - _fingers crossed the airport was going to be easier. However I wasn't going to hold my breath._

As predicted the airport was just as busy; if not more. Me and Ben managed to get to a private section of the airport where we could go straight to Ben's jet; however the walk getting to the private section was problematic as our photos were taken countless times. Thankfully we were able to go straight onto Ben's jet quickly and without any further problems.

* * *

"Are you ok Mal?" Ben asked me as we started to fly over Auradon City.

"Yeah" I advised.

"I know I'm going to have to relieve everything when we get back home, everyone is going to want to know everything" I said sadly as I pouted. As Ben already had his right arm wrapped around my shoulders; he dropped my left hand and stroked my cheek and neck and I noticed that his eyes dropped down to my bruises.

"They only care Mal" Ben stated as he looked back into my eyes as he interlocked his fingers back with my left hand.

"They have all been worried about you" he added.

"I know" I answered.

"I guess seeing your castle in the distance has started to make me nervous" I admitted as I looked out to the window.

"When Evie wanted me to face time her when you were getting ready; I just couldn't face her seeing me like this" I said sadly before biting down on my bottom lip.

"Stupid I know" I added.

"No it's not" Ben dismissed as he tightened his right arm around me so my head was now rested against his chest. I looked away from the window and snuggled into his chest.

"I understand and so will all of our friends and family" he said lovingly.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I guess that I feel stupid that it happened; I shouldn't have even gone" I said sadly.

"Hey" Ben answered as he started to stroke the top of my right arm.

"Stop this" he begged as he snuggled his face into my hair.

"Mal this isn't your fault, yes I hate what that animal has done to you. But I want both of us to get away from this together" Ben urged.

"Me too" I replied as I looked up at him.

"Ben I am really sorry for lying to you" I replied sadly.

"It's ok Mally" Ben said as he brushed his nose again mine.

"It's ok" he repeated before he pressed a loving kiss against my lips.

* * *

Half an hour later Ben's jet came to a slow and calm stop in the grounds of Auradon Castle; as I looked out of the window (as the plane was been driven into its hangar) I noticed that Adam, Belle, Evie, Doug, Jay and Carlos were waiting for us. I started to get nervous; I know that they wouldn't judge me but part of me didn't want to relieve what happened as it hurt too much. But I would be able to go through it as I had Ben by my side.

I felt Ben squeeze my hand as the seatbelt sign went off as the jet came to a stop; I looked at him and smiled as we both removed our seatbelts. Me and Ben then slowly stood up and I let him led me to the door; I took a couple of deep breaths to steady my nerves as the door opened. I kept my face down as I walked down the steps but as my feet touched the ground I heard someone shout my name.

"Mal!" Evie repeated as I looked up just in time to see Evie run up to me before she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ow!" I said as my ribcage protested in pain as her arms tightened around me.

"Sorry" she said as she quickly released me and took a step back.

"It's ok" I replied.

"It's not as bad as last time" I advised.

"What on Aurdaon happened?" Carlos asked as she stepped next to Evie.

"Erm-" I started nervously.

"Can we get inside first?" I asked.

"It's not really a conversation that I want to have here" I added nervously as I squeezed Ben's hand.

"Ok" Evie said as she quickly linked my arm and we all started to walk out of the hangar and towards Auradon Castle.

* * *

"Well that explains everything" Jay noted after I had told them everything that had happened over the last week.

"Yeah" I said sadly.

"I really don't want to go back to college on Monday" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"Well don't" Jay said shrugging.

"Jay I need to finish my course" I replied bluntly.

"But surely you can finish this project and your dissertation without it" Jay countered.

"I'm going to speak to my lectures" I advised.

"It has been suggested that I move onto the other side of the timetable so me and Brad aren't in the same class" I continued.

"I've even applied for a restraining order" I finished as I squeezed Ben's hand, which made him look at me and squeeze my hand back.

"Is Brad getting charged?" Adam asked.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I had to make sure that Ben wasn't involved in the proceedings; he wanted to be" I said as I looked back up at Ben. I watched as Ben pursed his lips together; this was true. Ben wanted to be involved but I had to beg him not to be. There was a lot of animosity between Ben and Brad and I didn't want Brad to start making more trouble for Ben if Ben was involved.

"I wish you let me" Ben stated.

"Ben everyone knows you and Brad have a history; let your justice system sort him out" I reminded him.

"Your reputation doesn't need to be tarnished" I added.

"But the love of my life's can" he countered.

"Ben I have always had a bad reputation" I dismissed.

"Yes but not like-" he started.

"I really don't want to argue baby" I said sadly as I pouted.

"Ok" Ben said as he pulled me close to him so my face was now against his chest. I felt Ben press a kiss to the top of my head as I snuggled into his chest. My eyes then fell onto Carlos as I pulled one brow up in confusion _\- was there something wrong with Carlos? He had been really quiet._

"Are you ok Carlos? You've been quiet" I noted.

"Yeah" he said as he smiled at me but it didn't look right. The smile didn't reach his eyes which made me think he was lying.

"You sure?" I prompted.

"He wants to know why did you send them texts" I heard Evie say which made my eyes instantly snap onto Evie.

"Evie!" Carlos snapped.

"Well you weren't going to say it" she stated.

"What texts?" I asked slowly as I sat up and looked from Evie to Carlos and back to Evie again. I noticed that Evie, Doug, Jay and Carlos all exchanged a look before Evie nodded and she turned to look at me.

"Me, Carlos and Jay both asked whether you were ok; however you told us to go away and you said some other things. Which were quite nasty if I'm honest" she explained.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened. It would appear that Brad also saw fit to text them as well as Ben - _Lucifer I could kill him!_

"Brad" I muttered.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"That wasn't me; when I left my room I left my phone and Brad took it" I started to explain.

"He text Ben pretending to be me; he told Ben that I wanted to break up with him" I advised.

"What?" Belle asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I advised.

"I didn't have my phone; so I'm sorry for whatever he sent you" I apologised as I pursed my lips together.

"It's ok" Evie said.

"Don't worry about it" Carlos replied.

"We'll forgive you" Jay chuckled.

"Thanks Knucklehead" I teased.

"You're welcome Creep" he replied as he winked at me which made me giggle.

"Now everything is sorted-" Adam started after a few seconds of silence.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" He asked Evie, Doug, Jay and Carlos.

"Yeah!" They all said together which made both Belle and Adam chuckle.

"Oh" Ben said and I looked up at Ben and he seemed nervous - _what was wrong now? I didn't really want any more drama._

"Mother, Father" Ben said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Yes" Belle said as Adam turned and looked at the pair of us.

"Me and Mal have something to tell you" Ben advised.

"Right" Adam said slowly as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"What?" Belle asked sincerely.

"You're pregnant?" Evie exclaimed.

"Evie!" I snapped. _I loved Evie dearly but she had a tendency of jumping in feet first without actually thinking about it._

"No I'm not!" I exclaimed.

"Oh" Evie said as her eyes widened.

"Sorry" she quickly said. I threw Belle and Adam a look and I could see that they both had just got the shock of their lives. _I know that me and Ben had made some developments in our relationship recently but me being pregnant was definitely off the cards for a few years yet!_

"It's ok, Ben was about to tell his parents about something I gave him" I muttered as I glared at her.

"Oh" she said as her eyes widened as she realised what Ben was just about to tell his parents.

"That" she added.

"What's going on?" Belle asked.

"Mal's asked me to move in with her" Ben said proudly as he looked down at me lovingly.

"And I said yes" he said as he looked back at his parents.

"Right" Adam said slowly.

"We'll still come over here; I have to because of work" Ben said happily.

"But we both need to be together" Ben said as he looked back down at me and tightened his arm around my shoulders again.

"I see" Belle noted.

"Are you mad?" Ben quickly asked as we looked back at his parents.

"No" Belle said as a small smile spread across her face.

"No" Adam answered as he also smiled at us.

"I'm glad; you both deserve each other. You both make each other better" Adam said happily.

"Yeah" Ben said as he looked back down at me.

"Yeah we do" I agreed as I stared into my soul mates eyes. Things were going to change for me and Ben, but for the better and we would always get through things as we would have one another - always.


	16. Epilogue

**Hey guys, we are here! Finally at the end of this story! Don't worry though, this isn't the end of this series (as stated on my profile) this story is part of a five part series! I have also started to post another piece to this story - read it and tell me what you think. As always much love and thank you for coming on this journey with me *blows a kiss* RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After the others left after dinner I decided that I wanted a shower; yes I had one this morning but relieving everything that had happened with Brad made me feel so dirty. As I washed my beaten and bruised body I was grateful that me and Ben had been able to get through this - _there was no way I could lose him. Ben meant everything to me and losing him wasn't an option; especially due to Brad and his stupid actions._

I quickly got dried and ready for bed; however when I opened the bathroom door I got a shock. The room was now dimly lit with candles and on the floor from the bathroom doorway was purple rose petals. I looked at where the led and they swept across the floor and onto the balcony. I chuckled at this and I stepped towards the couch and quickly opened my backpack and pulled my purple hoodie out. I don't know what Ben was doing; but I knew that I wasn't going to go out onto the balcony in my pajamas.

After I shrugged into my hoodie and picked my phone up from the side I then walked across the room and followed the rose petals onto the balcony to Ben, who was patiently sitting waiting for me. He was sitting on a royal blue picnic blanket, with a wooden picnic basket placed next to him. Ben has littered tea lights around him so the balcony was dimly lit; I noticed that he hadn't noticed that I was there and I felt my stomach flutter as I took in the scene in front of me.

"Erm" I said nervously.

"Ben" I added as I watched him quickly turn his head and he looked at me. When his eyes landed on me his face lit up and my favourite crooked smile spread across his face. I felt a heat spread through my chest and my stomach fluttered again and I couldn't help but smile at him as I walked up to him.

"What's this?" I asked.

"You're surprise" he advised lovingly.

"I see" I noted.

"Come here Dragon" Ben gestured as he held his left hand up for me. I walked up to him and sat down next to him and as I did this I slid my right hand into his left.

"This might not seem like a lot" he said nervously.

"But this feels right" he advised as he squeezed my hand.

"Ben whatever you have planned for us I am going to love" I reassured him as I reached up and stroked the right hand side of his face with my left hand. I then smiled at him before I pressed a long and loving kiss against his lips.

"Yeah" he replied after I pulled away.

"A picnic basket?" I asked as I looked at it.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice" he advised.

"I know how grouchy my Dragon can get if she's not fed" he teased.

"Oi!" I said as I pulled a stern face to pretend being hurt; Ben's eyes then widened and I quickly chuckled and he grinned down at me.

"Ben come here" I advised as I dropped his hand.

"What?" Ben managed to get out before I pulled him into a hug.

"Oh" I heard him say over my right shoulder.

"I see" he added quickly as he wrapped his arms around me and snuggled into my hair.

"I'm sorry for this whole mess" I said sadly over his right shoulder.

"I know you are" he replied as he stroked the top of my back soothingly.

"But it's not your fault" he urged.

"It is" I countered.

"Mal" I heard him say sternly which made me push away.

"Ben" I said in the same stern tone.

"Let's agree to disagree?" he offered.

"Yeah" I answered and we started to get lost in each other's eyes. Ben smiled down at me and I watched as Ben's eyes dropped from mine and landed on my neck; I then saw him purse his lips together and he shook his head. I was about to ask what was wrong but then Ben spoke.

"I hate what he's done to you" he said as he reached up with his right hand and he ran his fingers down my neck against my bruises.

"I know" I replied.

"So do I" I agreed.

"But that is in the past, what matters is our future" I said lovingly as he slid his left hand back into my right.

"Yeah" Ben answered with a small smile.

"Together" he promised.

"Together" I repeated before Ben pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"On the subject of our future together-" Ben started after we pulled away.

"Yes?" I prompted as I was eager to know what Ben had planned for us.

"I would like to give you this" he said and he lifted up a double ring box. I pulled one brow up in confusion _\- what on Auradon was in there?_

"What's that?" I asked.

"Our promise rings" he admitted and he opened the box to reveal both mine and his promise ring.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"I completely forgot about them" I admitted. I wasn't lying I had forgot about them; after I broke up with Ben I left for a little while however upon returning Ben wanted to talk. So we met up and it was even harder than breaking up with him; it was awkward and even though Ben was begging me to give him another chance I couldn't see a way - hence why this whole Brad situation started. Before I left Ben broken saying that I didn't know whether we could get back together I gave him back my promise ring and to be honest with you I never gave it another thought.

"Me too" Ben said breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Until I found them a week before you went away" he advised.

"You don't have to say yes; I know it's a big deal" he quickly said as he looked panicked. I smiled at Ben hoping that this would reassure him; yes this was a big deal but me and Ben were making big developments in our relationship. It felt right with Ben; everything did and I would make sure that Ben knew this.

"Even though we are moving in together" he said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"It would appear that things are getting serious" I said happily as I squeezed his left hand.

"Is that a problem?" Ben quickly asked as he squeezed my hand back.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Not at all" I quickly added as I shook my head.

"That's what I want; I want you" I said sincerely.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I finished lovingly.

"Same" Ben said as a large grin spread across his face. I smiled back at him before I reached over and I pressed another long and loving kiss against his lips; after we broke away we both smiled at each other as we started to get lost into each other's eyes.

"Pass me your hand baby" Ben advised as he dropped my right hand and he brought my left hand closer to him. I then watched as he pulled my promise ring out of the box before he slowly and carefully slid the ring back onto my left index finger. I grinned at him and was about to say something but stopped when I watched as Ben kissed my hand. When he let go of my hand I then pulled my hand back and took a closer look of the ring; which was a silver ring with a dark purple jewel in the middle with diamonds flanking it on either side.

"And pass your hand Beastie" I chuckled as I picked up his left hand; I then mirrored Ben's actions as I pulled out the silver band ring out of the box and slowly slid it onto Ben's finger. I couldn't help but grin down at it before I pressed a kiss to the back of his hand; me and Ben had repromised ourselves to each other however this time I knew that nothing or no one was going to tear us apart.

"Now that looks a lot better" I teased.

"Yes it does" Ben agreed.

"People are going to think we are engaged again" I stated as I remembered the backlash of me and Ben wearing our promises rings the first time around.

"I don't care what people think, I only care what you think" Ben said lovingly.

"Same baby" I agreed before Ben pressed his lips against mine for a brief kiss.

"Mal" Ben said after we pulled away.

"Aha" I replied cheekily.

"Did I mention that I'm in love with you?" He asked lovingly.

"You may have mentioned it" I replied as I started to get lost into his eyes.

"Ben" I said after we had been staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

"Aha" Ben stated mimicking my voice which made me chuckle.

"Did I mention that I'm in love with you too?" I asked lovingly.

"You may have mentioned it" Ben said mimicking me again. We both chuckled and Ben wrapped his left arm around me as I snuggled into his chest; and we both went on to gaze up at the moon - which happened to make this night with my soul mate perfect.


End file.
